La hermana de Draco
by Suguru Shuichi
Summary: Toma ya!!! Capitulo 7 despues de 1000 años sin actualizar!!! Bueno, que tal si se meten 4 vampiros no tan vampiros en la vida de Draco y Harry? Muchas sorpresas en este nuevo capi ^_~
1. Vindy Malfoy

Titulo: La hermana de Draco  
  
Rating: NC-17 o R o como lo llamen ahora.   
  
Dedicatoria: A todos los que le gusten el Harry x Draco, a los autores de historia de Harry x Draco y en especial a TaM y a Bad Girl Malfoy. Tambien (extrañamente) se lo dedico a Harry y a Draco.  
  
Nota del siglo: ¡Es mi primer Lemon!¡Wooooooooohoooooo!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Era el primer dia del 6º año en Hogwarts para Harry Potter, pero todo estaba diferente a lo habitual. Dumbledore le comentó sobre un alumno que fue expulsado y que ahora vuelve despues de 8 años de clase perdidos en Azkaban. En este caso, Sirius le comentó a Harry la llegada de ese alumno.  
  
Sirius: Ese alumno fue metido injustamente en Azkaban  
  
Harry: ¿Por que?  
  
Sirius: Le ocurrio algo parecido a lo de Hagrid en los tiempos de Tom Riddle  
  
Harry: Es decir, otra victima de Riddle ¿no?  
  
Sirius: Exactamente, victima de uno de sus seguidores.  
  
Harry: Pues entonces es totalmente injusto. ¿De casa era?  
  
Sirius: Iba a ser de Gryffindor, pero lo metieron en Slytherin por asuntos familiares.  
  
Harry: Que extraño...  
  
Sirius: No es mala persona, te recomiendo que lo conozcas.  
  
Remus: Sirius, cariño, te estaba buscando =^_^=  
  
Sirius: ¡Remus! Bueno Harry, no olvides lo que te he dicho.  
  
Harry: Vale  
  
Sirius: Una ultima cosa. Por muy mala fama que tenga su familia, es diferente a lo que realmente deberia ser...  
  
Harry: ¿Uh?  
  
Sirius: Lo comprenderas en cuanto lo sepas...  
  
Ese dia, Fred y George vinieron muy guapos y con ramos de flores...  
  
Ron: ¡Fred!¡George!¡¿Que estais haciendo?!  
  
Fred y George: Vindy vuelve a Hogwarts... Aaaaah... Vindy...  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione: ¿Vindy?  
  
Por la puerta aparece una hermosa chica de pelo corto, pero agarrado en una coleta baja y corta. Sus ojos eran azul bastante resalton y su pelo era de un rubio blanquecino, similar al de Draco. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y su mirada era dulce y amable...  
  
Fred: Vindy, bienvenida a Hogwarts otra vez   
  
George: Estas flores son de nosotros para ti  
  
Vindy: Muchas gracias, Fred, George ^_^  
  
Ron: o_O ¿Y esa va a Slytherin? Eso no se lo cree ni Dios  
  
Harry: Es muy guapa y amable, tienes razon ¿como puede ser de Slytherin?  
  
Fred: Cuando sepas quien te metió en Azkaban se enteraran quienes son Fred y George Weasly  
  
George: Es injusto que te inculpen de algo que no hiciste y por encima no nos creyeron cuando fuimos testigos  
  
Vindy: No importa, lo importante es que estoy aqui y voy a seguir el curso como si no hubiera ocurrido nada  
  
Fred: ¡¿Como puedes decir eso despues de que ese tal Riddle te hubiera metido alli?!  
  
Harry: ¡¿Riddle?!  
  
Vindy: No te preocupes Fred, ya lo tengo superado ^_^  
  
George: Recuerda, cuando salgas de clase te queremos ver con nosotros para que no te ocurra nada  
  
Vindy: No te preocupes, estaré alli.  
  
Fred: Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que hablar con el Sr. Flitwick sobre un fallo de nuestras varitas  
  
Vindy: Vale, de momento voy a echarle un vistazo a Hogwarts y hablaré con Dumbledore para darle las gracias por defenderme hace 8 años  
  
Fred y George: Ciao Vindy   
  
Harry: Hola Vindy  
  
Vindy: Hola chiqui, ¿quien eres tú?  
  
Harry: Potter, Harry Potter señorita Vindy  
  
Vindy: Encantada Potter y tu debes de ser Ronald ¿verdad? Seguro que no te acuerdas de mi ^_^  
  
Ron: Hola Vindy  
  
Vindy: ¿Quien es la chica tan guapa que os acompaña? ^_^  
  
Hermione: Hermione Granger  
  
Vindy: Encantada de conoceros a todos ^_^. Harry ¿tu eres ahijado de Sirius Black?  
  
Harry: Si, lo soy...  
  
Vindy: Sirius me ha hablado mucho de ti cuando me visitaba, es amigo mio.  
  
Draco: Que idiota con gafas, pobreton, sangre sucia...  
  
Harry: Malfo...  
  
Vindy: Draco, se mas amable con ellos.   
  
Draco: ¿Vindy?... Dios mio Vindy, estas viva  
  
Vindy: No me digas que Papá te ha dicho que...  
  
Draco: Dijo que moriste en Azkaban  
  
Vindy: Maldito bastardo, no me extrañas que tengas ese caracter. Antes eras mejor persona porque estaba yo, ahora Papá te ha manipulado porque no estaba allí para educarte...  
  
Draco: Vindy...  
  
Vindy: Te quiero ver dentro de 1 hora en la sala común, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Draco: Si, Vindy...  
  
Harry: Tu eres...  
  
Vindy: Vindina Malfoy o mas conocida como Vindy Dulzura...  
  
Ron: Ya me acuerdo, tu venias todos los veranos a ver a mis hermanos  
  
Vindy: Si, mi padre me tendió una trampa para no volver a verme. Él no queria verme educando a Draco sobre la amabilidad y la importancia del amor y de la amistad. Un dia, mi padre me poseyó he hizo que matara a uno de los alumnos. Fred, George y Percy estuvieron ese dia y vieron como mi padre se metia en mi cuerpo. Nadie les creyó, excepto Dumbledore que intentó defenderme.   
  
Harry: Lucius intentó matarme en una ocasion y Draco siempre esta rivalizando conmigo  
  
Vindy: Draco en verdad no es asi. Seguro que le metieron en Slytherin como a mi porque mi padre le dijo a la gorra que lo metiera alli.  
  
Hermione: Increible  
  
Vindy: Voy a intentar recuperar al Draco que yo crié desde que nació.  
  
En la sala común de Slytherin...  
  
Vindy: Veo que sigues teniendo puntualidad...  
  
Draco: Si es por mi hermana Vindy, todo.  
  
Vindy: Veo que has cambiado mucho, estas mucho mas grande y guapo, pero te estas volviendo cruel y despiadado como tu padre.  
  
Draco: Papá dice que si no tengo dureza no llegaré a nada y aparte si soy blando, me castiga con magia y eso duele. Eso lo sabes mejor que yo Vindy, la hija mala.  
  
Vindy: Bueno, voy a ajustar cuentas con Papá cuando esté preparada. Draco, cuentame lo que piensas en verdad de Hermione.  
  
Draco: Es muy inteligente y ojala pudiera saber tanto como ella.  
  
Vindy: Ahora de Ron...  
  
Draco: Que es un buen jugador de ajedrez a pesar de ser cobarde.  
  
Vindy: ¿Y de Harry?  
  
Draco: Bueno, mas que pensar sobre él seria lo que siento por él...  
  
Vindy: Draco...  
  
Draco: Si, Vindy, si...  
  
Vindy: Cuentame todo y yo te ayudaré...  
  
Draco: Pues veras, yo...  
  
En el comedor...  
  
Ron: Vindy es novia de Fred y de George...  
  
Harry y Hermione: ¡¿De los dos?!  
  
Ron: Si, comparten todo e incluso comparten la chica...  
  
Harry: Bueno, si Vindy quiere a los dos y los dos quieren a Vindy, es justo que la compartan.  
  
Fred, George y Vindy: ¡¡¡HOLAAAAAAAAA!!! ^_^  
  
Draco: Errrr... ¿Hola?  
  
Harry: ¿Malfoy?  
  
Vindy: Si, Draco va ha ser bueno y en nombre de él que todas las malas palabras que os ha llamado durante todos estos años eran mentira y aparte que él en verdad no es asi, ya os lo dije antes...  
  
Fred: Ahora Draco es amigo nuestro, asi que no se meterá con vosotros y aparte ¿por que no vamos a la libreria despues del desayuno y estudiamos todos juntos?  
  
Vindy: Chicos ¿que os parece la idea? Será divertido 0_~  
  
Harry: Ok  
  
Ron: ¡Si Vindy!¡Contigo todo es divertido!  
  
Hermione: Sera interesante estudiar junto a la mejor alumna que habia hace 8 años  
  
Draco: Si, ya de paso me ayudas  
  
George: Entonces vale, a la biblioteca...  
  
En la biblioteca, todos estaban estudiando juntos...  
  
Vindy: Mira Hermione, se pronuncia "Liberatus" no "Libratus", sino el hechizo será uno para encontrar el libro que buscas...  
  
Hermione: Ya lo he comprendido, muchas gracias...  
  
Ron: Vindy no ha cambiado nada...  
  
Fred y George: Solamente se ha vuelto mas guapa...  
  
Ron: ¬_¬'  
  
Harry: Draco, me prestas ese libro de pociones...  
  
Draco: Toma Harry, el apartado de pociones para el cambio de voz esta en la pagina 371.  
  
Harry: Gracias Draco, me alegro que ahora seas de los nuestros...  
  
Vindy: La biblioteca va ha cerrar, vamonos...  
  
Draco: Salid vosotros primero, yo voy a coger un libro en el apartado de criaturas  
  
Hermione: Vale, te esperamos fuera...  
  
Harry: Draco, yo te acompaño...  
  
Draco: Gracias Harry...  
  
Todos se van...  
  
Vindy: Alohomora...  
  
Hermione: ¡¿Que haces?!  
  
Fred: Dejadla, ella sabe lo que hace...  
  
George: Con el tono con que lo has dicho es permanente hasta que tu lo digas...  
  
Vindy: De momento durara hasta mañana a las 7 de la mañana...  
  
Ron: Vindy...  
  
Vindy: Ronie, ahora te lo explico...  
  
Ron: No me expliques nada, creo que yo ya se lo que esta pasando y se que tendras exito...  
  
Vindy: Tu lo sabias...  
  
Ron: Si, Harry será muy feliz ^_^  
  
Vindy: Gracias por tu apoyo Ronie...  
  
En la biblioteca...  
  
Draco: Gracias Harry por ayudarme a buscar ese libro, queria buscar mas informacion sobre los Draver...  
  
Harry: De nada Draco, deberiamos quedar mas a menudo...  
  
Draco: Harry...  
  
Harry: Oh, pasa tu primero... ¡Uigh!  
  
Draco: ¿Que pasa?  
  
Harry: La puerta no se abre...  
  
Draco: ¿Entonces estamos solos y encerrados?  
  
Harry: Eso parece ^_^ '  
  
Draco: Vaya, yo queria hablar con Vindy -_-'  
  
Harry: Draco...  
  
Draco: ¿Si?  
  
Harry besa a Draco suavemente...  
  
Draco: Harry... Yo...  
  
Draco besa apasionadamente a Harry y los dos se tumban en el suelo. Harry empieza a desvestir a Draco y Draco puede sentir a la mano de Harry yendo a su punto mas debil. Harry masturbaba a Draco como a nadie (nota: Espera un momento, Draco nunca fue masturbado por nadie mas que él mismo). Draco se sentia debilitado, mientras Harry propaba el sabor de la suave crema que emanaba Draco. Nadie podia oir los gemidos de la joven pareja, nadie, excepto cierta chica rubio y los hermanos gemelos pelirrojos.   
  
Fred: Estaras contenta ¿no?  
  
Vindy: Bastante...  
  
George: Me alegro por los dos y aparte me alegro de que estes aqui...  
  
Fred: Tu no sabes que es estar 8 años sin ti  
  
Vindy: Lo mismo os digo, queridos mios...  
  
Harry estaba bastante ocupado y Draco se tiró sobre él e intentó probar si podia entrar en él...  
  
Harry: Draco...   
  
Draco: *Mordiendole la oreja a Harry* ¿Te duele mi amor?  
  
Harry: Un poco...  
  
Voz extraña en la cabeza de Draco: Placerus Lubricate...  
  
Draco: Placerus Lubricate...  
  
El orificio de Harry fue instantaneamente lubricado de la nada y eso le extrañó a Harry...  
  
Harry: ¿De donde has sacado ese hechizo?  
  
Draco: No lo se, me vino de repente...  
  
Harry: Ahora Draco...  
  
Draco entraba suavemente en Harry, procurando que a este no le doliera. En otra parte, la chica rubia y los gemelos seguian hablando...  
  
George: Al final se lo has tenido que decir...  
  
Vindy: El "Placerus Lubricate" le hacia falta, no tenia mas remedio.  
  
Fred: Draco sabe que tú...  
  
Vindy: Lo sabe, lo que él no sabe es que vosotros lo sabeis tambien...  
  
Fred: Ya se lo comentaras...  
  
Vindy: Ya se lo comentaré...  
  
George: El problema es si Hogwarts se entera  
  
Vindy: No será un gran problema...  
  
George: Pero...  
  
Vindy: ^_^ No te preocupes Georgie, todo saldrá bien...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Draco salieron misteriosamente de la biblioteca y Vindy y los gemelos los estaban esperando...  
  
Harry: Asi que vosotros...  
  
Vindy, Fred y George: Si, lo sabiamos...  
  
Draco: Vindy, quiero hablar un momento contigo...  
  
Vindy y Draco hablando a solas...  
  
Draco: Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Los hermanos Weasly saben que tú...?  
  
Vindy: Si lo saben, a pesar de eso siguen estando a mi lado y eso me hace feliz...  
  
Draco: Vindy...  
  
Vindy: Tú me comprendes ahora ¿cierto?  
  
Draco: Claro...   
  
Vindy: ¿Como te fue con Harry anoche?  
  
Draco: *blush* ¡¿Que quieres que te diga?!  
  
Vindy: De todas formas los gritos lo dicen todo...  
  
Draco: o_O' ¿Nos oiste?  
  
Vindy: Nada mas que Fredie, Georgie y yo...  
  
Draco: Menos mal...  
  
Vindy: ¿Te vino bien el "Placerus Lubricate"?  
  
Draco: Oh si, a Harry no le doli... ¡Oye!¡¿Como sabes lo del "Placerus Lubricate"?!  
  
Vindy: Porque fui yo quien te lo dije por telepatia...  
  
Draco: Tipico de ti... Gracias...  
  
Vindy: De nada ^_^  
  
Aparece Ginny por detras...  
  
Ginny: *blush* To... Toma esta carta... Es.. Es... Es para ti... Vin... Vindy...   
  
Vindy: Gracias... Bonita...  
  
Ginny: *Super Blush* ·_· '  
  
Snape: Vindy Malfoy, a mi despacho por favor  
  
Vindy: Tio Severus... Tan... Oscuro como siempre...  
  
Snape: He dicho que a mi despacho  
  
En el despacho de Snape...  
  
Snape: Me gustaria hablar seriamente contigo Vin...   
  
Vindy: Vin... Hace tiempo que no oigo ese nombre de tu boca... Desde el dia que me metieron injustamente en Azkaban...   
  
Snape: Esto es serio, voy a hablarle de algo muy importante...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¿De que hablaran Snape y Vindy?¿Que pone en la carta de Ginny?¿Cual es ese secreto entre Vindy, los gemelos y Draco?... Contestadme a estas preguntas en vuestros reviews. Bueno, lo que quiero hacer es que me contesteis a estas preguntas para saber si acertais o no. Si os digo la verdad, tengo todo planeado y con vuestras respuestas sabré si la historia es predecible. Tambien quiero que me digais lo que os ha gustado mas y lo que menos. Me gusta esta clase de cosas en los reviews. Si quereis preguntarme algo, me teneis en sugurushuichi@hotmail.com para enviarme e-mails o sino ponedme las preguntas junto a los reviews. Este fic será un poco larguillo y asi que cada dos reviews lo continuaré. Tengo otros fics pendientes como "Predilection" (sobre Gravitation), "Todos a por uno" (de Gundam Wing), "La boda de Ken y Yamato" (de Digimon, es todo un cachondeo), "La belleza está en el interior" (de Weiss Kreuz y con Farfarello de prota, no os lo perdais), "Alma en pena" (original, pero es todo cachondeo y romance) y "Tattoo" (otro original, este si que lo recomiendo para los amantes del yaoi sobre colegiales). Tambien recomiendo "Trabajo de pociones" (de TaM) y sus otros fics y los de Bad Girl Malfoy (no me acuerdo los titulos, pero estan muy bien)  
  
Suguru Shuichi, por el yaoi, el slash y "Placerus Lubricate" (Ese hechizo lo aprendí del YSS) 


	2. Secretos

Titulo: La hermana de Draco  
  
Capitulo: Secretos  
  
Rating: NC-17 o R (Cada vez es mas fuerte)  
  
Dedicatoria: A los que lo han seguido, a los que lo estan leyendo, a las autoras de fics Harry x Draco, a TaM, a Bad Girl Malfoy y a Alexis por dejarme su ordenador para que mande los fics mientras mi modem esta roto.  
  
Nota del siglo: ¡Voy a tener un templo con lemones!¡Gracias TaM!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el capitulo anterior...  
  
Snape: Me gustaria hablar seriamente contigo Vin...   
  
Vindy: Vin... Hace tiempo que no oigo ese nombre de tu boca... Desde el dia que me metieron injustamente en Azkaban...   
  
Snape: Esto es serio, voy a hablarle de algo muy importante...  
  
Y esto continua aqui...  
  
Vindy: Habla Severus  
  
Snape: Tu influencia en Draco no es la correcta, lo estas volviendo blando.  
  
Vindy: ¿Y que?  
  
Snape: Si se entera Lucius que has vuelto te meteras en un lio  
  
Vindy: Ya lo se  
  
Snape: Te voy a hacer un favor muy grande ya que eres lo unico que me queda vivo y que aprecio aparte de Draco, no voy a decir nada a Lucius y procura que Draco no cometa el mismo error que yo  
  
Vindy: Gracias Severus, lo haré  
  
Snape: Y sobre tu pequeño secretito...  
  
Vindy: Lo tengo todo controlado, no te preocupes  
  
Snape: Sabes lo que estas haciendo ¿verdad?  
  
Vindy: Desde el dia que ocurrió todo lo se...  
  
Snape: Bueno. Otra cosa, se lo que esta pasando entre Potter y Draco ¿No tendras nada que ver con esto?  
  
Vindy: Solamente ayudé a Draco a que se lo dijera ¿Como lo sabias?  
  
Snape: No es tipico encontrar crema en los pasillos de la biblioteca y especialmente si sabes que faltan dos alumnos y haya señales de un "Placerus Lubricate" en el lugar de la crema  
  
Vindy: Bueno, no te sorprendas. Tu sabias mas que nada lo que sentia Draco, especialmente si tu estuviste liado con James Potter ¬_¬  
  
Snape: No me saques este tema por favor, me dolió mucho el dia de su muerte...  
  
Vindy: Deja a Draco que siga su relacion con Harry y ayudame a tapar cualquier indicio antes que Dumbledore los descubra  
  
Snape: Vale, lo haré por ti, por Draco y por el descendiente de James, Harry.  
  
Vindy: Gracias, tio Severus...  
  
Snape: Tienes su misma sonrisa y su misma mirada. De verdad Vin, te pareces mucho a mi querido James...  
  
Vindy: ¿Ahora te vas a enamorar de mi?  
  
Snape: *blush* ¡Vete de mi despacho antes de quite 50 puntos a Slytherin!  
  
Vindy: Como las balas... Severus ^_~  
  
Snape: Oh Vin, el dia que te descubra toda Hogwarts...  
  
En el comedor...  
  
Fred: ¿Que queria el "mala leche" de Snape?  
  
Vindy: Ha descubierto lo de Harry y Draco...  
  
George: ¡Oh no!¡¿Que hacemos ahora?!  
  
Vindy: Shhh... Snape va ha guardar el secreto ^_~  
  
Fred: ¿Severus Snape ayudandonos?  
  
Vindy: Se lo pedí por favor y dijo que si...  
  
George: Claro, como eres de su casa  
  
Vindy: Yo creo que es porque me parezco a James Potter...  
  
Fred: ¿Tu a James Potter?  
  
George: Tu pelo es rubio...  
  
Fred: Tus ojos son azules...  
  
George: No llevas gafas...  
  
Fred: Tu piel es blanquecina...  
  
Vindy: No es eso, dice que tengo su misma mirada y su misma sonrisa...  
  
Fred: Que Snape se atreva a tocarte y se entera  
  
Vindy: No lo hará, no te preocupes Fredie ^_^  
  
George: ¿Que no se preocupe?¡Ese tio es un gotico pervertido, acosador de...!  
  
Vindy: No te preocupes Georgie, tengo la situacion controlada  
  
En un cuarto secreto, muy lejos de todas las clases de Hogwarts...  
  
Harry: Alohomora...  
  
Harry y Draco se besan apasionadamente y los dos se tiran al suelo. Mientras Hermione se encuentra con Vindy y Mirtle, la llorona...  
  
Mirtle: ¿De verdad todavia no te han descubierto?  
  
Vindy: No, ni lo sospechan...  
  
Mirtle: Que suerte que no te haya pasado nada, a me descubririan al segundo *snif* ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Vindy: Oh Mirtle...  
  
Mirtle: ¡Nadie quiere a la fea de Mirtle!¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Hermione: ¿Un secreto?  
  
Vindy: Grangie... Sal, se que estas alli  
  
Hermione: Vindina Malfoy, explicame lo que esta pasando ¿por que tanto secreto?  
  
Vindy: Lo siento Grangie, no te puedo decir nada... Algun dia lo descubriras  
  
Hermione: Vindy...  
  
Vindy: Es una cosa que no puedo contar...  
  
Un encuentro...  
  
Draco: Espero que Vindy este bien...  
  
Harry: Vindy y los gemelos guardaran el secreto ¿verdad?  
  
Draco: Ron lo sabe, pero tambien lo guardará  
  
Harry: A Ron se le puede confiar, no te preocupes...  
  
Hermione: Draco, tu hermana esta escondiendo algo  
  
Draco: *mas blanco que la leche* O_O -!!!  
  
Hermione: Espera un momento, tu sabes algo de ese secreto que tanto guarda...  
  
Draco: Yo...  
  
Hermione: Draco ¿que está pasando?  
  
Draco: Solo puedo deciros que no hay solo un secreto, hay varios...  
  
Harry: ¿Varios secretos?¿De que estais hablando?  
  
Draco: Mi hermana guarda un secreto que no lo sabe nadie menos yo y los hermanos de Ron, lo demas no se que es... Pero tiene que ver el hecho de que Vindy haya vuelto a Hogwarts y sobre una nueva amenaza.  
  
Hermione: ¿Que pasa con tu hermana?  
  
Draco: Lo siento, ¡pero no lo puedo decir!  
  
Harry: Draco...  
  
En el dormitorio de Fred y George...  
  
Fred: "Vindy, desde el dia en que te ví, con esos preciosos cabellos rubios ondeandose con el viento y brillando con el sol, me di cuenta de que te amo. Eres muy amable y maravillosa, por no hablar de inteligente y hermosa y me encantan tus ojos azules, parecen el mar. Solamente quiero decirte que me gustas. Ginny Weasly"...  
  
George: ¡¿Ginny enamorada de ti?!  
  
Vindy: Bueno, me lo dia antes de ayer. Jejejeje ^_^ '  
  
Fred: Vaya con Ginny, ahora resulta que le gustas tu...  
  
Vindy: El dia en que descubra mi secreto no le gustaré tanto  
  
George: No te creas, todavia le gustaras...  
  
George besa a Vindy...  
  
Fred: ¡Hey!¡Feorge!¡Comparte!  
  
George: Claro Gred...  
  
Fred besa a Vindy y despues los dos hermanos se besan...  
  
Vindy: Creo que deberiamos dejarlo asi, mirad que hora es...  
  
Fred y George: *blush* Ups...  
  
Vindy: ¡Jajajajaja!  
  
Fred y George: ¡JAJAJAJAJA!  
  
En los pasillos...  
  
Draco: Vindy, ¿que es lo que está pasando?  
  
Vindy: Ya lo descubriras...  
  
Dumbledore: Vindina Malfoy, a mi despacho  
  
Vindy: Si, director Dumbledore  
  
En el despacho de Dumbledore...  
  
Dumbledore: Vindina, se que sabes la razon de ese espectro que aparece por Hogwarts por las noches gritando ayuda...  
  
Vindy: Si, tiene que ver mucho con Tom Riddle y Lord Voldemort...  
  
Dumbledore: ¿Otra victima de Riddle?  
  
Vindy: Mas que de Riddle, diria que de Voldemort...  
  
Dumbledore: ¿A que te refieres?  
  
Vindy: Diria que Tom Riddle no es el malo de la pelicula, sino que es Voldemort y aparte, Riddle no era en verdad Riddle...  
  
Dumbledore: Ya te entiendo...  
  
Vindy: He vuelto a Hogwarts porque el proximo blanco de Lucius es Draco...  
  
Dumbledore: ¿Que quieres decir?  
  
Vindy: Lucius no quiere quitarselo de en medio como a mi, sino que quiere que haya derramamiento de sangre...  
  
Dumbledore: ¿Quieres decir que Lucius quiere matar a su propio hijo?  
  
Vindy: Lo intentó conmigo, pero no pudo porque habia 6 personas que estaban alli para protegerme...  
  
Dumbledore: Fred Weasly, George Weasly, Percy Weasly, Charlie Weasly, Bill Weasly y... ¿Quien es el 6º?  
  
Vindy: El espectro...  
  
Dumbledore: No será...  
  
Vindy: Si, lo es...  
  
Dumbledore: No  
  
Vindy: Si, y quiero que sepa que ese espectro necesita nuestra ayuda y tambien quiere ayudarnos  
  
Dumbledore: Si necesitas mi ayuda, alli estaré...  
  
Vindy: Le estoy muy agradecida Director Dumbledore...  
  
Dumbledore: Llamame Albus, aparte de eso, tengo un paquete para ti de parte alguien que luchó por ti hace tiempo...  
  
Vindy: ¡Remus!  
  
Dumbledore: Si, lucho por salvarte y adoptarte... Mantuvo esa promesa que le hizo a James y todavia tiene que cumplirla junto a Sirius...  
  
Vindy: Hace tiempo que no veo a Remus...  
  
Dumbledore: De momento vive aqui con Sirius, ahora los dos estan... Como se diria... ¿Juntos?  
  
Vindy: Al final Sirius abrió la boca...  
  
Dumbledore: Aparte una cosa, ¿sabe algun alumno aparte de los Weasly lo tuyo?  
  
Vindy: Draco y nadie mas... Granger empieza a sospechar...  
  
Dumbledore: Que sepas que no ocurrirá nada si algun dia decides revelarlo...  
  
Vindy: Gracias Dumbledore  
  
Dumbledore: Llamame Albus  
  
Harry en la habitacion de Draco...  
  
Harry: Draco, ¿tu crees que es lo mejor...? Bueno, digo, aqui, ya sabes, jejejejeje ^_^ '  
  
Draco: No te preocupes, nadie nos descubrirá  
  
En otro lado...  
  
Fred, George y Vindy: ¡Pero nosotros si podemos veros!¡Jajajaja!^_^  
  
En la sala comun de Gryffindor...  
  
Hermione: Ron, ¿y Harry?  
  
Ron: Errrrr...  
  
Hermione: Ron, contesta  
  
Ron: Errrrr...  
  
De vuelta a la habitacion de Draco. Los dos se desnudan y se van a la ducha. Harry acaricia suavemente el cuerpo mojado de Draco y este responde con un beso. Los dos salen de la ducha y se tumban en el suelo del cuarto de baño.  
  
Harry: ¿Incomodo?  
  
Draco: No, en absoluto. Solamente el suelo esta un poco frio y siento un escalofrio correr por mi espalda  
  
Harry: Estas muy bello cuando estas mojado, tu pelo es hermoso, brillante y libre asi...  
  
Draco: Harry...  
  
Los dos se besan y la lengua de Harry explora todo el cuerpo de Draco suavemente hasta llegar a su destino. El dulce sabor a crema que invadia lentamente la habitacion sorprendia a Harry, toda la vida siendo enemigos y al final acaban haciendo el amor en un cuarto de baño. Harry pensaba en que todo empezó con Vindy, pero... ¿Como iba a terminar todo?. Harry olvido en todo lo demas y decidio centrarse solamente en Draco, despues de todo siempre habia deseado eso. Él decidió no utilizar la magia y lubricar él mismo a Draco con su lengua. Draco disfrutaba de lo lindo a pesar de que intentaba no emocionarse tanto y calmarse, pero no lo conseguia. Harry decidió besar a Draco para que viera que todo iba bien y volvió a bajar para entrar en él. A Draco le dolia, pero el intentaba retenerse escondiendo su cara de amargura y placer mirando hacia otro lado. Harry se fijó que la entrada de Draco estaba sangrando y decidió parar.  
  
Harry: Draco, ¿por que no me dijiste que te dolia?  
  
Draco: No importa. Escuece un poco, pero ya se pasará.  
  
Harry: Algunas veces eres mas complicado que un libro de instrucciones  
  
Draco: A penas lo he sentido. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.  
  
Harry: ¿En que pensabas?  
  
Draco: En Vindy, estoy preocupado.  
  
Harry: ¿Tiene que ver con su secreto?  
  
Draco: Si. Harry, Vindy no es exactamente lo que parece, es lo unico que puedo decirte Harry.  
  
Harry: Lo comprendo, mientras esté de nuestro lado...  
  
Draco: Vindy siempre lo estará ^_^  
  
Harry: Pero... ¿Que vamos a hacer con tu herida?  
  
Draco: Ya te he dicho que se pasará  
  
Harry abraza a Draco...  
  
Harry: Yo te cuidaré hasta que te pongas bien. Lo primero de todo es que te metas en la bañera para que se cierre la herida. Lo mejor es bañarse con agua templada, lo peor es que no podremos hacer nada hasta que te cures -.-'  
  
Mente de Draco: Mierda... ¬_¬'  
  
Harry: Bueno, me meteré en la bañera contigo ^_^  
  
Mente de Draco: ¡Yey! ^.^  
  
En un pasillo...  
  
Domino: Vindy, cuanto tiempo  
  
Vindy: Domino Dicot, cuanto tiempo.  
  
Domino: ¿Que te trae por aqui aparte de los gemelos?  
  
Vindy: Eso es lo que te iba a preguntar (excepto lo de los gemelos, claro está)  
  
Domino: El espectro ¿y a ti?  
  
Vindy: Recuperar lo que perdí hace mucho tiempo y protegerlo  
  
Domino: No has cambiado nada, todavia sigues con esa mala costumbre.  
  
Vindy: Ya me entiendes  
  
Domino: Pocas "orgi-fiestas" te habras montado con los gemelos  
  
Vindy: *blush* No te he dado permiso para que te metas en vida...  
  
Domino: ¿Sexual?  
  
Vindy: Te la estas ganando Domino, como siempre  
  
Domino: Hablame del espectro para que me tranquilice  
  
Vindy: Lo que mas me sorprendió fue el hecho de la identidad del espectro  
  
Domino: ¿Que quieres decir?  
  
Vindy: No te diré nada  
  
Domino: Una cosa interesante te voy a contar, es sobre Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter y Lucius Malfoy ¿Te interesa?  
  
Vindy: Eso ya lo se  
  
Domino: Que rapido corren los rumores  
  
Vindy: No es eso, sino que Snape me contó todo lo que hacia de joven. Snape sabe que no me puede engañar  
  
Domino: Eres toda una caja de sorpresas Vindy o querré decir "Vin"  
  
Vindy: Vin, ese nombre nunca me gustó y nunca me gustará  
  
Domino: Bueno Vindy, ya nos veremos las caras otro dia y cuidate y procura que no te descubran  
  
Vindy: Yo lo procuraré, tu tan solo limitate a no hacerme cabrear ^_^  
  
Domino: Eres increible...  
  
Domino desaparece entre las sombras...  
  
Fred: ¿Quien era, Vindy?  
  
Vindy: Era Domino, ella ha vuelto para descubrir al espectro  
  
Fred: El problema es si descubre quien es  
  
Vindy: De momento el espectro esta en anonimato, pero se lo tendré que contar a Draco, cuando termine de curarse la parte de atras...  
  
Fred: No se te escapa ni una Vindy...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¿Quien es el espectro?¿Cual es el secreto de Vindy?¿Quien es Domino?¿Que relacion tenia Snape con Remus, Sirius, Lucius y James?¿Cual es la promesa de Remus y Sirius?¿Que hay en el paquete de Remus?¿A que se referia Vindy con lo de Riddle y Voldemort?¿Como acabará Ginny con Vindy?¿Cuales son los otros secretos?¿Cuales son las intenciones de Domino?. Si, ya se que os estoy rayando con tanta pregunta, pero ya sabeis que teneis que contestarlas con lo que pensais para saber si acertais. Espero que os haya gustado Domino. No le he dado descripcion, pero Domino seria descrita como una tipeja que viste de blanco y negro con el pelo blanco agarrado en una inmensa coleta con dos dados por detras. Se que os estoy poniendo dificil esto y mucho mas intrigante, ya que Vindy tiene un secreto. Estoy un poquillo adesgraciada porque nadie conoce Weiss Kreuz y es una gran serie. Va de 4 asesinos (todos mu wenos) que son floristeros por el dia y asesinos por la noche. Digo eso porque hice un fic llamado "La belleza esta en el interior" y nadie me ha dado reviews (*Snif*). El fic esta basado en Weiss Kreuz y espero que vosotros algun dia descubrais esta maravillosa (y sangrienta) serie (no apta para estomagos sensibles, pero si os digo la verdad solamente me he fijado en la belleza de todos los tios). Espero vuestros reviews para que la secuela se ponga en marcha.  
  
Suguru Shuichi, por el yaoi, el slash y los tios wenos de "Weiss Kreuz" 


	3. La niña oscura de los recuerdos

Titulo: La hermana de Draco  
  
Capitulo: La niña oscura de los recuerdos  
  
Rating: NC-17 o R (A lo mejor voy a poner algo muy fuerte, asi que atentos)  
  
Dedicatoria: A todos los lectores, a Fanfiction.net, a TaM, a Bad Girl Malfoy, a y a mi prima Jara que es fan nº1 de Tom Riddle.  
  
Nota del siglo: ¡He conseguido un comic de Tom x Harry por internet!¡Es unico!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el ultimo capitulo...  
  
Vindy: Era Domino, ella ha vuelto para descubrir al espectro  
  
Fred: El problema es si descubre quien es  
  
Vindy: De momento el espectro esta en anonimato, pero se lo tendré que contar a Draco, cuando termine de curarse la parte de atras...  
  
Fred: No se te escapa ni una Vindy...  
  
Esto continua aqui. En un sitio muy oscuro...  
  
Vindy: ¿Donde estoy?  
  
Niña: Hola Vindina...  
  
Vindy: Tu eres... O_o-!!!  
  
Niña: Si, lo soy  
  
Vindy: Es imposible...  
  
Niña: Vindina, estas olvidando quien fuiste. Lo cambiaste todo por Draco y los gemelos. Recuerda esto, tu te salvaste de la muerte y anduviste en pena ya que tu corazon era solido como una piedra.  
  
Vindy: Eso era antes...  
  
Niña: Pero ¿Ahora quien eres?  
  
Vindy: No lo se...  
  
Niña: Te convertiste en lo que eres ahora porque te ablandaste. Estuviste a punto de estar a ordenes de Voldemort, pero te salvaste ¿no hubiera sido mejor tener el poder en tus manos?  
  
Vindy: No lo se...  
  
Niña: Podrias haber sido poderosa y ser lo que quieres ser y por mas que lo intentes, no lo eres  
  
Vindy: Es cierto...  
  
Niña: Unete a mi, volvamos a ser una. No mas debilidades, no mas andares muertos, vuelve conmigo para ser una otra vez.  
  
Vindy: Volveremos a ser una...  
  
Fred y George: ¡¡¡VINDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!  
  
Vindy: Fred, George...  
  
La habitacion se llena de luz...  
  
Fred: ¡Vindy!¡Vindy!  
  
George: ¿Que hacias mirandote en ese espejo?  
  
Fred: Habia una sombra que queria cogerte  
  
George: Y andabas como si estuvieras fiambre  
  
Vindy: No lo se, no me acuerdo...  
  
Fred: De algo te tendras que acordar  
  
Vindy: Esa niña era... Era...  
  
George: ¿Niña?¿Que niña?  
  
Vindy: Nada, da igual  
  
Fred: Vindy, sera mejor que descanses.   
  
George: Le pediremos a Dumbledore si podemos estar contigo para cuidarte.  
  
Vindy: Gracias, pero primero tengo que ver a Draco como le ha ido anoche. Con la conversacion de Domino no me enteré mucho...  
  
Fred: Te acompañaremos  
  
Vindy: Le Raison d´etre  
  
George: ¿Uh?  
  
Vindy: Nada, nada... Me vino a la cabeza y lo dije...  
  
En el comedor...  
  
Draco: Ay, me duele el trasero al sentarme... -_-'  
  
Harry: Ya te pondras bien, lo unico que podremos hacer para divertirnos será...   
  
(Harry agita la mano como si estuviera tocando una zambomba)  
  
Draco: *blush* ¡Harry!¡Que te van a ver!  
  
Harry: Jijijiji ^_^  
  
Draco: Menos mal que todavia no ha llegado nadie  
  
(Hermione aparece corriendo)  
  
Hermione: ¡¡¡DRACO!!!¡¡¡ES VINDY!!!¡¡¡SE HA DESMAYADO!!!  
  
Draco: ¡Vindy!  
  
Harry: Vamos Draco  
  
Draco: Si  
  
En la enfermeria...  
  
Fred: Estaba todo tan normal hasta que se cayó al suelo  
  
George: Despues de reflejarse en un espejo y comentar algo de una niña  
  
Draco: *Muy palido y asustado* O_O ¡Mimiru!  
  
Domino: Exacto Draco, Mimiru...  
  
Harry: Draco ¿que esta pasando?¿Quien es esa chica?¿Quien es Mimiru?  
  
Draco: Ella es Domino Dicot, es una ilusionista en un mundo de los muggles, pero estudiaba con Vindy y los gemelos. Es una maga de Hufflepuff.  
  
Domino: Encantada, pero Draco, te lo advierto, no es el mejor momento de hablar de Mimiru y por favor... Cierra el pico mientras Vindy esta en la camilla.  
  
Fred: Mimiru, Mimiru, Mimiru... ¡Claro!¡Mimiru!¡George!¡¿Te acuerdas de Mimiru?!  
  
George: Si, ya me acuerdo.   
  
Domino: Le dije a Vindy que andaria por aqui y aqui estoy. Los demas estan en camino Fred y George Weasly.  
  
Fred: Pensaba que no volverian  
  
George: Lo mismo digo  
  
Ron: Pero, ¿quienes son los demas?  
  
Fred: A su debido tiempo Ron, a su debido tiempo...  
  
Percy: ¡Fred!¡George!¡He llamado a Charlie y a Bill!  
  
George: ¿Y?  
  
Percy: Vendran de aqui a dos dias...  
  
Fred: Bien, me parece lo correcto si el espectro va rodando por alli.  
  
Draco: ¿Espectro?¿Que espectro?  
  
Fred: Ups...  
  
George: Ya lo sabras Draco...  
  
En el cuarto de Harry...  
  
Harry: Alohomora...  
  
Draco: Harry, Vindy se esta muriendo... Otra vez...  
  
Harry: ¿Otra vez?  
  
Draco: Cuando Vindy era mas joven, me protegia a costa de su vida y poco a poco se debilitaba...  
  
Harry: ¿Debilitaba?  
  
Draco: Vindy es una maga muy poderosa porque su magia esta basada en el amor y en los sentimientos y su magia esta conectada con su alma. Hubo un tiempo en que Vindy estuvo a punto de morir de la tristeza. Al estar triste y al sentirse odiado, un mago con magia conectada se debilita y acaba muriendo con el tiempo.   
  
Harry: Y eso es lo que le esta ocurriendo a Vindy...  
  
Draco: Mi padre nos obligaba a ser tributos a Voldemort e incluso entrenaba a Vindy para que fuera el proximo heredero de Slytherin. Harry... Vindy sabe hablar "Parsel" desde que nació y mi padre intentaba que Vindy fuera el substituto de Voldemort, pero cuando se metio en Hogwarts y nací yo, Vindy se transformó en lo que es ahora y ahora vive de eso.   
  
Harry: Vive de los gemelos y de ti  
  
Draco: Su magia esta dentro de su corazon y si ella se pone triste se morirá. Mi padre le hacia poner triste para eso.  
  
Harry: ¿Por que tu padre quiere matar Vindy?  
  
Draco: Porque es un gran obstaculo para sus planes, como tu y como yo y como todos los demas que estan de parte tuya, mia y de Vindy.  
  
Harry: Ya comprendo, pero ¿que podemos hacer por Vindy?  
  
Draco: Puede ser que sean los gemelos que no la hagan feliz o tal vez el hecho de que Mimiru haya vuelto  
  
Harry: Draco, ¿quien es Mimiru?  
  
Draco: Alguien que tuvo mucho que ver con Vindy y los gemelos y que nacio a partir de Vindy  
  
Harry: ¿Hija de Vindy?  
  
Draco: No, no es hija de Vindy, sino que fue creada por mi padre a partir de Vindy...  
  
Harry: Ya lo voy cogiendo  
  
Draco: Cuando Domino me de permiso, te diré por completo quien es Mimiru  
  
Harry: Lo entiendo  
  
(Draco abraza a Harry y mientras aprovecha para meterle la mano bajo su ropa interior y los dedos en la entrada del paraiso)  
  
Harry: ¡Ah!¡Draco!  
  
Draco: ¿Te creias que me ibas a dejar aburrido sin hacer nada durante un mes?  
  
Harry: Te dije que podia masturbarte, pero... Esto...  
  
Draco: Pero nada, tu sigues teniendo tu agujero intacto y yo tengo mi instrumento intacto... Jajajaja   
  
Harry: Draco, Draco...  
  
Draco: ¿No ibas a ser tu siempre el que ataca y yo el que se deja?  
  
Harry: ¿Eins?  
  
Draco: Ahora soy yo el lobo y tu eres la oveja...  
  
Mente de Harry: O_o -!!!   
  
Draco: Robeosius Apartus  
  
(La ropa de Harry desaparece)  
  
Harry: ¡¡¡Hey!!!¡¡¡Eso es trampa!!!¡¡¡Tu todavia tienes la ropa!!!  
  
Draco: Quitamela tu ^_~. Dejame terminar lo que he empezado...  
  
Harry: ¿Quien te ha dicho que no?  
  
Vindy: Venga, continuad de momento que os cuento que relacion tenian los merodeadores con Lucius y Snape...  
  
Draco y Harry: ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE HACES TU AQUI????!!!!  
  
Vindy: A la mierda, ya continuareis. Harry, Draco estais como vuestros padres cuando eran jovenes   
  
Draco y Harry: ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????!!!! O_o  
  
Vindy: Lo que ois, los merodeadores, Lucius y Snape hacian orgias  
  
Draco y Harry: Errrrrr...  
  
Vindy: Lo confieso, yo tambien las hago con los gemelos, pero... ¿¡Y QUE?!  
  
Harry: Espera un momento ¿Una orgia con los gemelos?¡Pero si eres una tia!  
  
Vindy: Por fuera si, pero seguro que si me ves en cueros no dirias lo mismo...  
  
Harry: Espera un momento ¿que quieres decir?  
  
Vindy: Haber, Vincent ¿que genero de nombre es?  
  
Harry: De chico  
  
Vindy: Pues mi nombre entero y verdadero es Vincent J. Malfoy.  
  
Draco: Ese era el secreto. Tener la apariencia de una chica y no serlo...  
  
Harry: Por eso me dijiste que Vindy no era lo que parecia  
  
Vindy: Mirad, en la casa de los gritos no tenian a Remus encerrado solamente, si no que tambien montaban orgias entre los 5  
  
Harry y Draco: ¿Y Peter?  
  
Vindy: Ese era tan tonto que no lo contaban, aparte de que era todo un inexperto en la materia  
  
Draco: Increible  
  
Vindy: Snape estaba loco por James y Snape estaba liado con Remus, pero Remus estaba loco por Sirius y Lucius tenia a Sirius como esclavo. Pero que sepais que ellos mezclaban parejas para hacer orgias...  
  
Harry: Alucinante, mi padre siendo gay se casó  
  
Vindy: Porque queria un descendiente ¿desde cuando los hombres pueden parir niños?  
  
Harry: Podias ser mas suave  
  
Draco: Ella, digo "él" es asi...  
  
Vindy: Bueno, de momento guardadme el secretito y yo guardo el vuestro y aparte, podeis seguir, yo tengo una orgi-fiesta a medias pendiente.  
  
Draco: Ya decia que no era normal en ti tener la ropa tan desordenada y perdona decirte que se te sale la silicona  
  
Vindy: ¡Oh!, gracie hirmano ^_~  
  
(Vindy se va pitandooooooooooooooo)  
  
Harry: Ejem ¬_¬'  
  
Draco: ¡Ah, si!¿Por donde ibamos?  
  
Harry: Antes de eso, Vindy estaba en la enfermeria ¿y como que ahora tiene una orgi-fiesta con los gemelos?  
  
Draco: Ni idea  
  
(autora: Ni yo tampoco)  
  
Harry: Bueno... Robeosius Apartus  
  
(La ropa de Draco desaparece)  
  
Draco: ¡Harry!¡No es justo!  
  
Harry: Si, dimelo a mi, me dejaste en cueros delante de tu "hermanona"  
  
Draco: Lo siento, es que salió de la nada ^_^ '  
  
Harry: No importa  
  
(Harry empieza a bajar la mano hasta la entrada de Draco y Draco le pega la mano)  
  
Harry: ¡Ouch!¡Hey!¡¿Cual es la gran idea?!  
  
Draco: ¡¿Que querias?!¡¿Abrirme la herida?!  
  
Harry: Mierda, me olvidé  
  
Draco: Harry, dejate de hacerte siempre el "Seme", ahora te toca ser el "Uke"  
  
(Seme= Dominante, Uke= Sumiso)  
  
Harry: Tienes razon, tenemos que repartirnos...  
  
(Draco consigue introducirse en Harry sin ayuda del "Placerus Lubricate")  
  
Harry: ¡Draco!¡AAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Draco: Asi me gusta, lo bueno de que este dentro es que no te quejas tanto  
  
Harry: ¡Si eres tu el que se queja!  
  
Draco: Jo jo jo... ¿Quieres que la saque?  
  
Harry: ¡Ni hablar!  
  
Draco: Sera mejor que utilice el "Plan B" para callarte ^_^  
  
Harry: ¿Plan B?  
  
(Draco besa a Harry apasionadamente en los labios mientras la saliva cae suavemente por la barbilla de Harry)  
  
Harry: Draco... Te quiero...  
  
Draco: ¡¡¡PUES YO NO!!!  
  
Harry: *con lagrimitas en los ojos* ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE???!!!  
  
Draco: Yo no te quiero... Yo te amor... Te deseo...  
  
Harry: Jo Draco, me has asustado, que malo eres _  
  
Draco: ¿Has visto?, puedo ser todo lo malo que quieras, pero siempre me amaras...  
  
Harry: Claro, yo nunca podria odiarte  
  
Draco: Yo tampoco  
  
(Los dos se besan apasionadamente, mientras en otra parte)  
  
Fred: ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!¡¡¡George!!!¡¡¡George!!!¡¡¡Maaaaaaaas!!!¡¡¡Espera!!!¡¡¡George!!!¡¡¡Me voy a...!!!  
  
Vindy: ¿Correr?  
  
George: ¡Vindy!¡Te estabamos esperando!  
  
Vindy: Lo siento, tuve una charla con los nenes y les vi las bolas a Harry ^_^  
  
Fred: ¿Quien es mas sexy, Nosotros dos o Harry?  
  
Vindy: Sinceramente vosotros, con ese pelo de fuego o rojo pasion...  
  
George: Oh Vindy...  
  
Vindy: Veo que os habeis adelantado mientras estuve fuera  
  
George: No te preocupes, que Fred no habia echado nada todavia  
  
Vindy: Pero casi, llegué a tiempo...  
  
(Vindy le da por detras a George)  
  
Vindy: ¿Se os hace una cadena?  
  
George: ¡¡¡Ah!!!¡¡¡Si!!!¡¡¡Fred!!!¡¡¡Ponte encima!!!  
  
Fred: A las ordenes de George...  
  
(Fred se pone encima de George para sentir por dentro el miembro sexual de George)  
  
Fred: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Vindy: ¿Sabeis que?¡Harry sabe mi secreto!  
  
George: ¡Aaaa!¡Me alegro!  
  
Vindy: George, haber cuando te acostumbras y haber si puedes hablar mientras esta dentro  
  
George: Lo siento Vindy... Aaaaaah... Es que estoy en el centro y eso quiere decir que estoy ocupado por partida doble...  
  
Vindy: Ups... Lo siento  
  
George: No es nada ^_^ '  
  
(Detras de la puerta)  
  
Remus: Oye Sirius, ¿no se oye demasiado ruido detras de esa puerta?  
  
Sirius: Aficionados, ellos si que no nos han oido gritar...  
  
Remus: Claro, tu haces el "Savage Mad Animal Sex" y eso si que es razon para gritar de la pasion y la locura ^_^  
  
Sirius: Claro... "Como los gorilas"  
  
Remus: No me vengas con canciones muggles por favor o sino no hay sexo esta noche ¬_¬'  
  
Sirius: ¡Perdoname por favor!¡No queria!¡No me dejes asi!  
  
Remus: Era broma, pero por favor, no me gustan las canciones muggles sobre animales...  
  
Mente de Sirius: Tigres... Leones... Todos son unos pedazo maricones  
  
(Despues de la orgi-fiesta de Vindy)  
  
Vindy: *leyendo una Ittai Ittai* Menuda noche mas loca  
  
Fred: Ni que lo digas, en la habitacion de la derecha estan Harry y Draco, en la de la izquierda Sirius y Remus y en el jardin Snape con una "Ittai Ittai"  
  
Vindy: ¡Hey!¡¿Me estais insinuando que hago lo mismo que Snape cuando tiene una "Ittai Ittai" en la mano?!  
  
Fred: No que va, solamente que Remus y Sirius pegan unos gritos, si no fuera que se oye a Remus gritando "Si", "Mas", "Dame mas", "Quiero mas Sirius" juraria que seria una matanza...   
  
George: Es verdad, que gritos. ¿Como se lo montan estos para gritar tanto?  
  
Vindy: Es un gran misterio por resolver  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡JA!!!¿Que os ha parecido? mucho mas secretitos ¿eh?. ¿Como creeis que se lo montan Sirius y Remus?¿Estais agustos?¡YA SABEIS EL SECRETO DE VINDY! Mil puntos para TaM que acertó dos cosas. 1. acertó el secreto de Vindy y 2. acertó lo de las orgias de los merodeadores con Snape y Lucius, otros mil puntos para Julius Potter que acertó el nombre de Vindy y otros mil para Vicky Kaede por acertar el secreto de Vindy, lo de las orgias, lo de que Riddle y Voldemort son diferentes y que Lucius amaba a James. Vicky, espero que sepas que el fantasma no es el de James y que Vindy no tiene malas intenciones. Ahora el enigma es saber quien es el espectro y la pista de su identidad es que no es un personaje original, sino uno de Harry Potter y la otra pista es que no es Peter ¿dificil?. La "Ittai Ittai" es una especie de revista yaoi con bastante contenido lemon y os la recomiendo y se vende en España en tiendas de manga por 2,95 €. Ahora tambien teneis que acertar que es Mimiru y aparte que os ha parecido este capitulo que es mas fuerte que el sake. Hasta la proxima.  
  
Suguru Shuichi, por el yaoi, el slash y la "Ittai Ittai", no os podeis quedar sin ella ^_~ 


	4. La nueva generacion de merodeadores y la...

Titulo: La hermana de Draco  
  
Capitulo: La nueva generacion de merodeadores (y la familia Malfoy)  
  
Rating: NC-17 o R (me estoy cuestionando si esta bien poner cada vez mas fuertes los capis)  
  
Dedicatoria: A todos los lectores, a Fanfiction.net, a TaM por ser mi socia y por lo menos me hace caso en lo de las preguntas, a Bad Girl Malfoy, a Vicky Kaede por hacerme caso en lo de contestar preguntas (y por predecir cosas), a Julius Malfoy, a la loca de mi prima Jara que le gusta Tom Riddle, a Toma-chan porque se ha vuelto fan de Oliver Wood, a el juego de los Sims, a los que crearon la "Ittai Ittai" y a mi perro de escritorio que mueve la cabeza que se llama Funky.  
  
Nota del siglo: Me he vuelto adicta a la coca-cola por escribir tantos fics -_-'  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el ultimo capitulo...  
  
Vindy: *leyendo una Ittai Ittai* Menuda noche mas loca  
  
Fred: Ni que lo digas, en la habitacion de la derecha estan Harry y Draco, en la de la izquierda Sirius y Remus y en el jardin Snape con una "Ittai Ittai"  
  
Vindy: ¡Hey!¡¿Me estais insinuando que hago lo mismo que Snape cuando tiene una "Ittai Ittai" en la mano?!  
  
Fred: No que va, solamente que Remus y Sirius pegan unos gritos, si no fuera que se oye a Remus gritando "Si", "Mas", "Dame mas", "Quiero mas Sirius" juraria que seria una matanza...   
  
George: Es verdad, que gritos. ¿Como se lo montan estos para gritar tanto?  
  
Vindy: Es un gran misterio por resolver  
  
Seguimos a partir de aqui, a la noche siguiente... El espectro llamaba a Vindy...  
  
Tom: Vin... Vin...  
  
Vindy: ¿Me llamabas... Tom?  
  
Tom: Vin... Ten cuidado... Lo que nos espera a todos es bastante peligroso... Especialmente con Mimiru suelta...  
  
Vindy: Pensaba que se ahogó en el rio, pero se nota que me equivoqué.  
  
Tom: Espero que no te ocurra nada, no quiero que te suceda lo mismo que a mi...  
  
Vindy: No fue culpa tuya que se manifestara Voldemort en ti...  
  
Tom: Pero la muerte de la familia de Harry...  
  
Vindy: No fue culpa tuya te digo, fue de Voldemort utilizando tu cuerpo.  
  
Tom: No entiendo porque me ayudas sabiendo que perdiste casi todo por mi culpa... Si no fuera por esos dos gemelos Weasly, ya estarias muerto.  
  
Vindy: Lo que hicieron esa noche fue una muestra de tener un corazon muy grande.  
  
Tom: A mi no me queda nadie.  
  
Vindy: De momento me tienes a mi. Algun dia recuperaras tu cuerpo y ya no sera un alma en pena.  
  
Tom: Te agradezco tus animos Vincent...  
  
Vindy: Vindy...  
  
Tom: ¿Que?  
  
Vindy: Quedate esto en la cabeza. Ahora me llamo Vindina Malfoy, pero todos me conocen como Vindy... ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Tom: Vale... Vindy.  
  
Vindy: Bueno, me pasaré mañana para conversar contigo  
  
Tom: Ten cuidado...  
  
Vindy: El que tiene que tener cuidado eres tu. Ahora todo el mundo sabe tu existencia, pero de milagro nadie sabe tu identidad.  
  
Tom: Vale...  
  
(El fantasma de Riddle abraza a Vindy)  
  
Tom: Procura que no te acurra nada, por favor...  
  
Vindy: Soy un merodeador, ¿a mi que me va a ocurrir?  
  
Harry y Draco yendo a la sala de reuniones del equipo de Quidditch de Griffyndor...  
  
Harry: Mierda, no se abre...  
  
Draco: Dejame a mi, ¡Alohomoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
La puerta se abrió y la gran sorpresa del siglo fue que Oliver (el capitan de Gryffindor) y Flint (el capitan de Slytherin) estaban desnudos y haciendo el amor en el escritorio...  
  
Flint y Oliver: *blush* Errrrr...  
  
Harry: o O'  
  
Draco: ¡Ostras!¡Y pensaba que eramos los unicos!  
  
Flint: ¿Malfoy?  
  
Oliver: ¿Potter?  
  
Harry: No jodais, ¿precisamente teniais que ser vosotros dos los que estuvierais aqui?  
  
Draco: Joer, lo mismo digo.  
  
Flint: ¡¿Que pacha?!  
  
Oliver: Flint, dejalo... Una pregunta, ¿por que estais agarrados de la mano?  
  
Harry y Draco: *blush* Errrrrrrrrrrrrr....  
  
Oliver: ¿Has visto como se resuelven las cosas, Flint?  
  
Flint: Es verdad...  
  
Draco: Yo no diré nada, porque sino no podré jugar al Quidditch  
  
Harry: Lo mismo digo...  
  
Oliver: Lo mismo digo, y porque Draco conoce al jefe de los nuevos merodeadores...  
  
Flint: Es verdad Oliver, Draco lo conoce...  
  
Harry: Draco, ¿desde cuando lo conoces?  
  
Draco: A lo mejor lo conozco, pero no se quien es...  
  
Vindy: A eso puedo contestar yo...  
  
Vindy apareció de la nada con el traje de Quidditch de Slytherin, pero sin silicona y con el pelo suelto. Parecia todo un caballero...  
  
Vindy: Yo soy el jefe de los nuevos merodeadores.  
  
Harry: Hostis, ¿quien eres tu?  
  
Draco: Si te lo digo no te lo creeras...  
  
Oliver y Flint: ¡VINCENT MALFOY!  
  
Draco: Lo que ellos han dicho ellos...  
  
Harry: ¡¿VINDY?!  
  
Vindy: -_o '  
  
Harry: Jo, menuda diferencia. Verte de chico y de chica es una gran diferencia.  
  
Vindy: Ya lo se, deberia ponerme de chico mas a menudo.  
  
Oliver: Ahora que me fijo. Los trajes de Quidditch sin la capa estan mas ajustados...  
  
Flint: Como se nota que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Yo tambien me he fijado en ese detalle.  
  
Draco: Vaya...  
  
Harry: Entonces en el fondo no sois tan diferentes...  
  
Vindy: Digo, nunca me habia fijado en eso... Ahora que me fijo, se me nota mucho el paquete...  
  
Oliver y Flint: *drool*  
  
Vindy: ¿Vosotros que mirais?¿Por que no os vestis en vez de estar mirandome y babeando?  
  
Draco: Menuda faena...  
  
(En uno de los pasillos)  
  
Vindy: Mirad, en este cuadro se puede acceder al cuartel secreto de los merodeadores... ¡HEY TIO!  
  
Cuadro: Hola Vindy, ¿contraseña?  
  
Vindy: ¡Pikachuuuuuuuuu!  
  
Cuadro: Contraseña correcta, puedes pasar...  
  
(Se abre el cuadro y se ve a un monton de chicos con uniformes de Quidditch)  
  
Draco: ¿Que hacen todos vestidos de Quidditch)  
  
Vindy: Es que es mas comodo asi ^_^  
  
Uno de los chicos se levanta. Su pelo es rubio y largo, con los ojos verdes y era bastante alto. Su uniforme era de Slitherin (para ser mas breves, era clavado a Hiro de Gravitation, pero rubio)...  
  
Vindy: Este es Thomas Alor Malfoy.  
  
Draco: ¡No jodas!¡¿Primo Thomas?!  
  
TaM: Llamame TaM  
  
Draco: ¡¿TaM?!  
  
TaM: Cae en esto. "T" de Thomas, "A" de Alor y "M" de Malfoy. ¿Resultado? TaM.  
  
Draco: Menudos gustos...  
  
Aparece otro chico. Esta vez tiene el pelo rubio con un mecho turquesa y de ojos verdes. Tenia uniforme de Slytherin...  
  
Vindy: Y este es Victor Kaede Malfoy  
  
Vicky: Llamadme Vicky Kaede Malfoy  
  
Otro chico. Con pelo rubio y ojos verdes con uniforme de Slytherin.  
  
Vindy: Draco, ¿Te acuerdas de Brad Gil Malfoy?  
  
Draco: Vaya, que cambiazo...  
  
Bad Girl: Pues olvidate eso de Brad Gil, ahora soy Bad Girl Malfoy...  
  
Draco: No jodas, ¿que le ha pasado a los jovenes de la familia Malfoy?  
  
Vindy, TaM, Vicky y Bad Girl: ¡¡¡AHORA SOMOS TRAVESTIS PARA QUE NADIE NOS RECONOZCA!!!  
  
(Draco se cae)  
  
Draco: -_-'  
  
Harry: Oye Draco, ¿Por que toda tu familia es rubio con ojos verdes?  
  
Draco: A mi me lo vas a decir...  
  
Harry: ¿Por que tu tienes los ojos plateados?  
  
Draco: ¿Por que lo preguntas?  
  
Domino: Menuda faena.  
  
Draco: Domino, dime una cosa ¿eres un travesti?  
  
Domino: No  
  
Draco: Menos mal  
  
Domino: Estoy bajo un hechizo "cambia-sexo"  
  
Draco: Ya decia yo -_-'  
  
Oliver: Flint, esto es el paraiso...  
  
Flint: Ni que lo digas... Estamos rodeados de tios buenos...   
  
Fred: Yo tambien soy un merodeador  
  
George: Y yo  
  
Percy: Se os ha subido eso a la cabeza  
  
Charlie: Dejalos ^_^ '  
  
Bill: Estoy de acuerdo con Charlie  
  
Percy: ¿Lo dices por mente propia o porque te lias con él?  
  
Charlie: *pensando* Ups, ¿como lo sabe?  
  
Bill: *pensando* Este Percy, ya esta como siempre... Seguro que esta celoso...  
  
Bad Girl: Draco, primito mio... ¿Por que no te vienes a mi cuarto?  
  
Draco: o_O' Errrrrrr...  
  
Harry: ¡Sueltalo!¡Es mio!  
  
Bad Girl: ¿Y que?, Es mi primito queridito favoritito...  
  
Vicky: -_-' Ya estamos con los diminutivos...  
  
TaM: ¿Una coca-cola Vindy?  
  
Vindy: Encantada de la vida...  
  
Bad Girl: ¿Por que no jugamos todos a lemon?  
  
TaM y Vindy: *escupiendo de golpe toda la coca-cola* Bruuuuuuuagh!!!¿¡A Lemon!?  
  
Bad Girl: Yo elijo de pareja a Draco ^_^  
  
Vindy: ¬ ¬' Paso, yo juego solo con Fred y George...  
  
TaM: ¬ ¬' Yo tambien paso...  
  
Vicky: ^_^ Me la quedo con Harry  
  
Percy: En vez de eso... Vindy, ¿a donde vas todas las noches despues de las orgi-fiestas con los gemelos?  
  
Vindy: Eso no es asunto tuyo -_-'  
  
Percy: Vamos, ¿no se la pegaras a mis hermanos con otro par de gemelos?  
  
Fred: Espera un momento... Somos los unicos gemelos que hay en todo Hogwarts  
  
Percy: *gota* -_-' Es verdad...  
  
Vindy: Es Riddle...  
  
George: ¡A la mierda!¡¿Riddle?!¡¿Tu ves a Voldemort todas las noches?!  
  
Vindy: ¡Tom Riddle no es Voldemort!  
  
Domino: Es verdad, no lo es. Voldemort controla el cuerpo de Riddle mientras su alma vaga como espectro por todo Hogwarts...  
  
Vindy: Mejor no lo hubiese dicho...  
  
Tom: Ni yo tampoco...  
  
Vindy: ¡Tom!  
  
Harry: ¡Es Riddle!  
  
Tom: Vindy... Lucius vendrá dentro de 3 dias... Tu, tus primos y Draco teneis que esconderos...  
  
Vindy: De acuerdo...  
  
Harry: Vamonos Draco, tenemos "deberes"...  
  
Draco: Es verdad, no me acordaba... Adios.  
  
Bad Girl: ¡Draco!¡Vente a mi cuarto cuando quieras!¡Jugaremos a lemon!  
  
Draco: ¬ ¬' Tse...  
  
(Draco y Harry se van)  
  
Bad Girl: ¿Ahora como jugamos a lemon?  
  
(Bad Girl mira a Percy, Charlie, Bill, Oliver y Flint)  
  
Percy: Tengo que mirar las habitaciones...  
  
Charlie: Tengo hambre...  
  
Bill: Yo tambien...  
  
Oliver: Flint ¿Por que Bad Girl nos mira fijamente?  
  
Flint: No se, por un lado me gusta su mirada y por otra me asusta...  
  
Vindy: Ni hablar Bad Girl, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer. Ademas, Draco no tiene tiempo para jugar a lemon contigo.  
  
Bad Girl: Eres un agua-fiestas... Bueno, me voy. A lo mejor hago una visita a alguien...  
  
Vindy: Haz lo que quieras...  
  
TaM: Bueno, ¿que tenemos que hacer?. Si Lucius nos ve, sabrá que estamos vivos y eso seria un desastre.  
  
Vicky: Yo no quiero ser un mortifago.  
  
Vindy: A ninguno nos gustaria ser un mortifago  
  
TaM: Vindy, ¿que pasa con Mimiru?  
  
Vindy: Esta viva.  
  
Vicky: ¿Entonces que hacemos?   
  
Vindy: Buscarla antes que .59 nos encuentre  
  
TaM: Si nos encuentra, Voldemort nos matará o nos convertirá en mortifagos...  
  
Vindy: A la mierda Voldemort, yo tengo que ir a unas de mis fiestas con los gemelos.  
  
TaM: Yo he quedado con ese tal Aragorn que va a un curso mas que yo...  
  
Vicky: Yo me tengo que ir, pero no os digo nada ^_~  
  
Vindy: Lo que quieras...  
  
(Habitacion de Vindy, 23:00, en medio de una de las orgi-fiestas)  
  
Fred: Z z z z z z...  
  
George: ¡Hey!¡Fred!¡Fred!  
  
Vindy: Oye George, explicame una cosa, ¿por que siempre que le toca estar en el centro se duerme?  
  
George: Es que él se cansa muy rapido ^_^ '  
  
Vindy: Normal... Bueno, por lo menos nos quedamos nosotros dos...  
  
(Vindy y George se separan de Fred)  
  
Fred: ¡HEY!¡¿QUE HACEIS VOSOTROS SIN MI?!  
  
George: ¡Por el amor de Dios, Fred!¡Pero si te quedaste ronqui mientras tu estabas en el centro!  
  
Fred: Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir  
  
Vindy: Bueno, creo que es demasiado para hoy.  
  
(Fred se tira encima de Vindy y coge el miembro de Vindy para meterselo despues)  
  
Vindy: Veo que tendré que quedarme un poco mas...  
  
Fred: Asi me gusta ^_^  
  
(Fred besa a Vindy tiernamente en los labios)  
  
George: *llorando* Pasan de mi... Menudo hermano mas ignorante...  
  
(Habitacion de TaM, 23:30, durmiendo desnudo al lado de Aragorn)  
  
TaM: Z z z z z...  
  
(Una sombra aparece en la ventana de TaM)  
  
Vindy: TaM... ¡TAM!  
  
TaM: *blush* IRGH!!!¡¿Qui hache tu?!  
  
Vindy: *blush* Lo siento, creo que te he pillado en mal momento...  
  
TaM: De milagro me has pillado durmiendo. ¿Por en vez de venirte pa´ca, no te pones algo aparte de una sabana?  
  
Vindy: Es que los gemelos me tenian muy retenido... ^_^ '  
  
TaM: Bueno... ¿Que pasa?  
  
Vindy: Que Lucius se ha adelantado y va ha venir esta noche...  
  
TaM: Mierda, ahora voy para la sala secreta...  
  
(Despacho de Remus Lupin, 23:45 horas, Vicky esta debajo del escritorio esperando a Remus)  
  
Vicky: *besando una foto de Remus* Remus *muack* mi Remus (no de Sirius) *muack*  
  
Vindy: ¿Te he pillado mal?  
  
Vicky: Irgh!!! Una sabana que habla!!!  
  
Vindy: Una porra, soy Vindy ¿que haces tu debajo del escritorio de Remus?  
  
Vicky: Eso ya no te lo digo ¿y tu que haces vestido con una sabana?  
  
Vindy: Secreto, mira, tenemos que pirarnos antes de que venga Lucius, viene esta noche a las 00:30.  
  
Vicky: Menos mal que me has avisado, si me ve Lucius... ¡ME CORTARÁ EL CUELLO!¡LUCIUS SE CREE QUE ESTOY FIAMBRE!  
  
Vindy: No me digas, ¿a ti tambien?  
  
Vicky: Y a TaM y a Bad Girl...  
  
Vindy: Bueno. Tira para la sala de reuniones, TaM está alli esperando. Voy a avisar a Bad Girl y a Draco.  
  
Vicky: A las ordenes del jefe...  
  
Vindy: Asi me gusta...  
  
(Dormitorio de Draco, 00:00 horas, dentro del armario esta Bad Girl Malfoy espiando a Harry y Draco lemoneando)  
  
Bad Girl: *drool* Dios Draco, que cuerpo...  
  
Vindy: ejem, ejem, ejem...  
  
Bad Girl: *gota* ·_· ' ¿Vindy?  
  
Vindy: Te pegaria una bulla, pero como Lucius va ha venir y tenemos prisa...  
  
Bad Girl: ¿Lucius se ha adelantado?  
  
Vindy: Si, va ha venir a las 00:30 y todavia tengo que avisar a Draco...  
  
Bad Girl: Vale...  
  
Vindy: Ah, Bad Girl... Deja de espiar al pobre Draco...  
  
Bad Girl: Jejejejeje... No te prometo nada, hay prisa...  
  
(Vindy y Bad Girl salen del armario, pero en el sentido de salir...)  
  
Harry: Draco ¿por que has parado cariño mio?  
  
Draco: Ha... Ha... Ha... Harry... El... El... El... El armario...  
  
Harry: *blush* ¡Vindy!¡Otra vez!  
  
Vindy: Draco, Lucius viene esta noche a las 00:30. Vistete y que Harry salga pitando.  
  
Harry: Ok...  
  
Draco: ¿Como te has enterado?  
  
Vindy: Sirius me lo dijo.  
  
(Sala de reuniones de los merodeadores, 00:30 horas, todos estan menos Vindy)  
  
TaM: ¿Y Vindy?¡Bad Girl!¡¿No venia contigo?!  
  
Vicky: Eso Bad, ¿Y Vindy?  
  
Bad Girl: Vindy se ha arriesgado para espiar a Lucius... TaM, hazme un favor. Mira tu bolsa de pociones y cuenta todas las que tienes.  
  
TaM: 10... 20... 30... ¡Hay 31!¡Yo tenia 32!¡Falta la de crecimiento temporal!  
  
Bad Girl: ¿Que piensas Vicky?, se supone que tu tienes el poder de la conexion de mentes, mira que piensa Vindy...  
  
Vicky: Veo... Que va ha ver a Riddle a las 03:30 y despues irá mañana a un homo-club... Espera... Veo que quiere disfrazarse de maestro de Quidditch para espiar a Lucius!!!  
  
TaM: Ya veo, se va ha pasar por maestro para espiar a Lucius...  
  
Bad Girl: Este tio esta pirado...  
  
(Despacho de Remus, 00:40 horas, Lucius mirando a Remus, Sirius y Vindy)  
  
Dumbledore: Estos son Remus Lupin, profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Sirius Black, profesor de transformaciones y Ben Sovolo, maestro de Quidditch.  
  
Lucius: Interesante este cambio de plantilla, especialmente por el profesor Sovolo, es bastante interesante que tenga rasgos europeos.  
  
Vindy: Soy de Rusia, señor Malfoy. Me agrada conocerle.  
  
Lucius: Me parecerá interesante para mi sobrina Alice Mimiru. Pasa Alice.  
  
(Una con el pelo recogido con dos coletas, rubia, ojos verdes aquamarina, vestida entera de negro aparece)  
  
Lucius: ¿Que te parecen los profesores Alice?  
  
Mimiru: Este maestro es muy interesante, ¿das artes oscuras?  
  
Vindy: No, no. Eso lo da Remus, yo doy Quidditch nada mas...  
  
Mimiru: Lo digo por tu gran poder señor...  
  
Vindy: Sovolo...  
  
Mimiru: Sovolo, profesor Sovolo...  
  
Lucius: Perdone las molestias, pero me gustaria quedarme a solas con el profesor Lupin. Director Dumbledore, ¿no le importará quedarse con Alice un momento?  
  
Dumbledore: No, no será molestia. Vamos pequeña...  
  
Vindy: *susurro* Sirius, esto me huele mal...  
  
Sirius: *susurro* Espero que no le ocurra nada a Remus...  
  
Vindy: *susurro* Voy a vigilar...  
  
(Despacho de Remus, 00:50 horas, conversacion de Lucius y Remus con Vindy espiando)  
  
Lucius: Remus, ¿te acuerdas de lo que haciamos en la casa de los gritos?  
  
Remus: No me lo recuerdes, ahora solo soy un animago, ya no soy un licantropo.  
  
Lucius: Eso no, esto...  
  
(Lucius mete la mano dentro de la ropa interior de Remus)  
  
Lucius: ¿Te acuerdas?  
  
Remus: De... Ja... Me... Lu... Cius...  
  
Vindy: ¡¡¡Dejalo ya Lucius!!!  
  
Lucius: Hola Prof. Sovolo   
  
Vindy: ¡EXPELIARMO!  
  
(Lucius sale volando y se pega la cabeza contra un armario y se queda insconciente)  
  
Vindy: Remus, sal de aqui y cuentaselo a Sirius.  
  
Remus: El que debe salir eres tú, vete y escondete.  
  
Vindy: Es lo que iba ha hacer. El efecto de la pocion se me esta yendo y no quiero que Lucius me reconozca.  
  
Remus: Bien, hasta luego.  
  
Vindy: Para eso esta "9 colas", el jefe de la nueva generacion de merodeadores ^_~  
  
Remus: Adios "9 colas".  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Es la hora de los secretitos y preguntas. ¿Que pasará con Lucius?¿Descubrirá a Vindy?¿Y Alice?¿Que pinta ella?¿Que pasará con ella?¿Que hará Sirius con respecto al intento de acoso sexual de Lucius?¿Que esconden los jovenes Malfoy?¿Y los capitanes de Quidditch?¿Que pintan los Weasly?¿Por que los jovenes Malfoy se enconden de Lucius?¿Quien es .59?¿Por que Remus llama a Vindy, "9 colas?¿Es que acaso es animago? Y si lo fuera ¿en que animal creeis que se transforma?. Estas son las preguntas de este capi. Espero que alguna buena persona me haga un review largo contestandolas y contandome algo aparte como una opinion o algo de su vida (me encantan los reviews largos, ¿se nota?) En cuanto a lo de la "Ittai Ittai", deberian venderlas en tiendas de manga o especializadas en comics. De momento esta en su primer numero, pero esta triunfando. En la tienda donde la compre solo salieron 35 y de las 35 que habia solo quedan 9. Eso demuestar que la gente ya empieza a apreciar el yaoi. En este capi he decidido meter a 3 personas que seguramente sabreis quien son. Espero que esas personas no me maten por meterlas en la historia (asi que por favor, id bajando las hachas). De momento procuraré que tengais los capis a tiempo (a pesar que mi hermano pequeño me esté molestando con su mala imitacion de Gallantmon). Hasta entonces, hacedme caso, contestad a las preguntas y ¡QUE NO ME MATEN TAM, VICKY KAEDE Y BAD GIRL MALFOY!. (Suguru sale corriendo).  
  
Suguru Shuichi, por el yaoi, el slash y "Los Sims, animales a raudales" 


	5. Animagos cada vez hay mas rubios, ¿habra...

Titulo: La hermana de Draco  
  
Capitulo: Animagos (cada vez hay mas rubios, ¿habra sitio para mas?)  
  
Rating: NC-17 o R (Esto es cada vez mas fuerte *cara malvada*)  
  
Dedicatoria: A todos los lectores, a los de Fanfiction.net, a TaM, a Bad Girl Malfoy (no te preocupes por Draco, aqui va ha haber chispa), a Vicky Kaede (gracias por hacerme caso en lo de las preguntas, a ti y a TaM), a Rukawa-san (le voy a cumplir su deseo), a Julius Potter, a mi prima Jara, a Toma-chan, a mi perro Funky y a los Dreamers de Spiral (Son unos aficionados al yaoi que van siempre con la cara pintada).  
  
Nota del siglo: La gripe es mala, pero te permite faltar al instituto y escribir fics.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el capi anterior...  
  
Lucius: Hola Prof. Sovolo   
  
Vindy: ¡EXPELIARMO!  
  
(Lucius sale volando y se pega la cabeza contra un armario y se queda insconciente)  
  
Vindy: Remus, sal de aqui y cuentaselo a Sirius.  
  
Remus: El que debe salir eres tú, vete y escondete.  
  
Vindy: Es lo que iba ha hacer. El efecto de la pocion se me esta yendo y no quiero que Lucius me reconozca.  
  
Remus: Bien, hasta luego.  
  
Vindy: Para eso esta "9 colas", el jefe de la nueva generacion de merodeadores ^_~  
  
Remus: Adios "9 colas".  
  
Esto sigue aqui...  
  
TaM: Vindy!!! Cojones!!! Por que lo hiciste?!  
  
Vindy: ...  
  
TaM: Podian haberte pillado!!!  
  
Vindy: ...  
  
Vicky: TaM tiene razon, no has preocupado un monton ¿tu crees que esta bien dejar preocupada a toda tu familia?  
  
Vindy: ...  
  
Bad Girl: Dejadlo...   
  
TaM y Vicky: Hay gente delante... Somos mujeres, recuerdas?  
  
Bad Girl: Dejadla en paz, bastante ha tenido  
  
Cuando se dan cuenta, Vindy ya no esta...  
  
TaM, Vicky y Bad Girl: ¡¿Donde esta?!  
  
En la ventana se ve a un zorro dorado de 9 colas corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido...  
  
TaM, Vicky y Bad Girl: VINDY!!!  
  
TaM se transforma en un pajaro de fuego (no es un Fenix), Vicky en un unicornio y Bad Girl en un Tigre Blanco. Draco y Harry que estan en el jardin besandose, ven al grupo de 4 animales lejendarios pasando por el jardin...  
  
Draco: ·_·   
  
Harry: ¿Un zorro, un pajaro, un unicornio y un tigre por Hogwarts?  
  
Draco: Vincent, Thomas, Victor y Brad...  
  
Harry: ¿No querras decir Vindy, TaM, Vicky y Bad Girl?  
  
Sale un conejo gigantesco (lease equivalente de Antylamon) de detras de un matorral...  
  
Harry: ¿Y eso?  
  
Draco: No puede ser... No...  
  
Ya dentro del bosque prohibido, Vindy da la vuelta y se encuentra con el grupo de animagos mas el conejo gigante y el zorro dorado de nueve colas lanza una diminuta sonrisa al conejo. Ya en la sala de reuniones de los merodeadores.   
  
Draco: ¡Explicame Vindy!¡¿Cuantos primogenitos Malfoy ha intenta mi padre matar?!  
  
Vindy: Muchos... La mayoria... Casi todos...  
  
El conejo se transforma en un chico rubio de ojos verdes con el pelo largo hasta los hombros y de tamaño pequeño y mirada caida.   
  
Rukawa: Hola primo Draco  
  
Draco: Rukato Malfoy!!! Tu tambien?!  
  
Rukawa: Llamame Rukawa...  
  
Draco: Eso quiere decir que tu tambien vas a tranvestirte?  
  
Rukawa: Es por mi supervivencia Draco y aparte, por un tema que Vindy quiere hablarme y he venido tambien a ayudar.  
  
TaM: Rukawa, cuanto tiempo. La ultima vez que te vi eras un jeromillo de 7 años  
  
Rukawa: Yo tampoco a ti TaM, has crecido mucho, especialmente tu pelo. Te lo has dejado bastante largo.  
  
Vicky: Menuda sorpresa  
  
Rukawa: Yo tambien me alegro de verte Vicky, no has cambiado absolutamente nada. Sigues siendo un poco pasota.  
  
Vicky: Y tu tampoco has cambiado.  
  
Bad Girl: Hey! Y yo que?!  
  
Rukawa: Parece ser que tu tampoco has cambiado.  
  
Bad Girl: Te acuerdas cuando jugabamos al lemon con Draco cuando eramos pequeños?  
  
Vicky: No me lo recuerdes. Casi nos pilla la doncella una vez.  
  
TaM: Era un milagro que Vindy fuera tan rapida con la varita y cerró la puerta rapidamente.  
  
Vindy: Si, pero le pegue todo el morro contra la puerta.  
  
Draco: *amargado* Y yo que era el mas pequeño, casi siempre acababa con dolor de trasero y Vindy siempre le decia a mis padres de que estaba estreñido porque Rukawa me daba de comer arroz.  
  
Vindy: Pero si era una buenisima excusa!!! El arroz estriñe y el hecho de que Rukawa cocinaba la mayoria de sus comidas con arroz nos daba una ventaja para que no nos descubrieran!!!  
  
Rukawa: Es que la comida con arroz y salsa de soja es buena para la salud, pero da estreñimiento.  
  
Draco: Vosotros jugando al lemon sois peores que un estreñimiento. Por lo menos el estreñimiento es temporal, pero vosotros estais todo el dia dando por culo (en ambos sentidos).  
  
Vindy, Tam, Vicky, Bad Girl y Rukawa: ^_^  
  
Draco: No cambiareis nunca ¬ ¬'  
  
Bad Girl y Draco metidos en una habitacion...  
  
Draco: Haber, y tu de que querias hablarme?  
  
Bad Girl: Tienes una araña en la ropa  
  
Draco: ¡¿Donde?!¡Quitamela!  
  
Bad Girl mete su mano debajo de la camisa de Draco y empieza a pellizcarle los pezones...  
  
Bad Girl: La tienes debajo de la ropa.  
  
Draco: Ya decia yo que si no me tocabas no te quedabas agusto  
  
Bad Girl: Juguemos al lemon  
  
Draco: Y una po...  
  
Bad Girl mete un caramelito a Draco en la boca  
  
Draco: ¿Y esto que es? Esta muy bueno... Me siento... Debil...  
  
Bad Girl: La pildora "M", inconfundible... Deja a los chicos debiles para que sean presas faciles.  
  
Draco: Tramposo de mier...  
  
Bad Girl: Ese lenguaje!!!  
  
Bad Girl va bajando su mano y saca el miembro de Draco y empieza a masturbarlo sabiamente (mierda, de donde saque eso de sabiamente?).  
  
Draco: Ah... Dejame!!!  
  
Bad Girl: Una po...!!!  
  
Draco: Quien dijo eso del mal lenguaje!?  
  
Bad Girl: Tu te callas!!! Yo soy el seme!!! Yo mando aqui!!! Yo soy el que lleva los pantalones aqui!!! Muahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Draco: ¬ ¬'  
  
Bad Girl: Y tu porque me miras asi?!  
  
Draco: *pensando* En lo tonto que eres  
  
Bad Girl: Que has dicho?!  
  
Draco: ^_^ ' Nada  
  
Bad Girl: Vete al carajo!!! Tu que te crees?! que no se leer los pensamientos?!  
  
Draco: *pensando* Hostis!!!  
  
Bad Girl: Bueno, esto es mi juego asi que...  
  
Bad Girl baja la cabeza hacia abajo para...  
  
Draco: Brad!!! No!!! Eso si que no!!!   
  
Bad Girl: Que tal si te pego unos pequeños mordisquitos?  
  
Draco: No te atreveras?!  
  
Bad Girl va pegando pequeños mordisquitos en el miembro de Draco y Harry entra en la habitacion...  
  
Harry: Draco!!!  
  
Draco: Harry!!!  
  
Bad Girl: Quieres jugar al lemon?!  
  
Draco: Harry!!! ¬ ¬ Que haces con los pantalones bajados?!  
  
Harry: Pues yo...  
  
Bad Girl: *leyendo la mente de Harry* Se la estaba meneando en el cuarto de baño pensando en lo que harias esta noche...  
  
Draco: Menos mal... Si me la estabas pegando con otro ya te...  
  
Harry: ·_· Pero si nunca te la pegaria con nadie...  
  
Bad Girl: Mira Harry... Yo detras y tu haces lo que hacia antes...  
  
Harry: Ok ^_^  
  
Draco: HARRY!!!!  
  
Harry le sigue el juego a Bad Girl, mientras Bad Girl le toca hacer de "seme" en el trasero de Draco...  
  
Draco: Bad Girl!!! Violador!!! AAAAAAAAAH!!! ME CO...!!!  
  
Vindy: QUE PASA HOMBRE?!  
  
Draco: *con los ojos brillando y cara de gato drogado* HERMANOOOOOOOOO...!!!  
  
Vindy: *Pensando* Menudo careto ¬ ¬'  
  
Draco: Salvame, que Bad Girl me esta violando... Aaaaaah... Mierda!!! Para ya!!! No ves que estoy hablando!!!  
  
Bad Girl: Sorry ;p  
  
Vindy: Yo veo que estais jugando al lemon y veo que Harry esta jugando bastante bien aunque sea su primera vez...  
  
Harry: *con la cara llena de "nata liquida"* Yo me lo paso bien ^_^  
  
Draco: Y tu que haces con las piernas llenas de blanco Vindy?  
  
Vindy: Una palabra: "Gemelos"  
  
Aparecen los gemelos desnudos...  
  
Fred y George: *con botellas de champan* Juguemos todos!!!  
  
Draco: *Blush* Iros al carajo!!! Nada de orgias!!! Solo yo y mi Harry!!!  
  
Vindy besa a Draco (con lengua y todo) y le mira fijamente a los ojos...  
  
Vindy: Somos 6, no te molestará eso no?  
  
Draco: *Blush* Un poco, si os digo la verdad, eso se debe a que nunca he estado en una orgia... A menos que hubiera sido el juego del lemon de cuando eramos pequeños...  
  
Vindy saca a relucir su esbelto y palido cuerpo con una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo del pecho (por donde el sobaco)...  
  
Fred, George y Harry: *drooooooooooooool* PERO QUE BARBARIDAD!!!!  
  
Draco: *blush* Que delgadito...  
  
Bad Girl: HEY!!! SI QUIERES JUGAR AL LEMON, NO ME HAGAS ESTA CLASE DE NUMERITOS!!! ME ENTRETIENES A TODO EL PERSONAL MASCULINO!!! (Ahora que caigo, todo el personal es masculino ;p)  
  
Vindy: Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo...  
  
Los gemelos se lanzan corriendo hacia Vindy, chupandole los pezones y la parte mas baja e intima de Vindy...  
  
Vindy: Aaaaaaah... Nunca os hartais... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Fred: De ti nunca nos hartamos...  
  
George: Tu solo disfruta cariño...  
  
Vindy: *momento bonito con fondos pastel, burbujas y flores* Os quiero tanto...  
  
Bad Girl: Ahora me roba el protagonismo de las escenas...  
  
Draco: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! HARRY!!! HARRYYYYYYY!!!  
  
Harry: Te duele?  
  
Draco: No mientras estes a mi lado...  
  
Bad Girl: Hey!!! DRACO MIO!!! MIOOOOOOOOO!!! NO DE HARRY!!!  
  
En el fondo de la habitacion se oyen unos ruidos fuertes y escalofriantes, Bad Girl decide investigar...  
  
Bad Girl: *Temblando* Jo, que puede ser... (Mal rollo, mal rollo)  
  
En el fondo se ve un sofá de terciopelo rojo y una mano pequeña colgando...  
  
Bad Girl: Hostis, ahora resultará que hay un monstruo y un cadaver... (Gafe, Gafe)  
  
Bad Girl se acerca asustado al sofa y se da cuenta de que es Rukawa durmiendo solamente con una sabana (en cueros y con una sabana, uuh)  
  
Bad Girl: *pegandole a Rukawa con una zapatilla en la cabeza* Mierda!!! Que susto me has dado!!! Que fresco!!! Roncando aqui para que se asuste la gente!!! (y por encima por mucho dale que te pego en la cabeza no se despierta)  
  
Rukawa: *con la confusion tipica de una persona recien levantada* Mi trasero... Me duele el trasero... Bad Girl?!... Entonces tu... ME HAS VIOLADO!!!  
  
Bad Girl: Y yo porqué querria violarte!!! Yo quiero a Draco!!! Tu no me interesas!!!  
  
Rukawa: Entonces porque estas desnudo y yo tambien y por encima me duele el trasero?!  
  
Bad Girl: Y YO QUE SE?! QUIEN TE VIOLO NO SE HABRA FIJADO EN TU ESTATURA!!!  
  
Rukawa: Me estas llamando bajito?!  
  
Bad Girl: Errrrrrrrrr... *procesando*... *loading... please wait*... Si, te estoy llamando bajito.  
  
Rukawa: Mira quien fue hablar, el que solo piensa en llevar a Draco a la cama (o la ducha, o a un sofa o cualquier sitio donde pueda tener sexo con Draco)  
  
Bad Girl: PUEDO LEERTE LA MENTE!!!  
  
Rukawa: *pensando* Coxones...  
  
Aparece Vicky todo borracho y sin ropa...  
  
Vicky: *borracho* Soy Yusuke... El de Yu Yu Hakusho... Me gustan los tios como Kurama y por eso me acosté con él!!!  
  
Bad Girl: Dos cosas: El no es Yusuke y lo otro... KURAMA NO EXISTE!!! MAS QUISIERAMOS NOSOTROS!!!  
  
Rukawa: Haber si fue él quien me violó!!! (mierda, me han violado y me ha gustado... Me tengo que pegar una hostia a mi mismo por eso)  
  
Bad Girl: Oye, pues si... Esta totalmente colocado... (Idea mala, idea mala)... Por que no te vienes y jugamos todo el mundo a lemon?!  
  
Vicky: *sigue borracho* EL GATO VOLADOR!!! EL GATO VOLADOR!!! PUJALA, PUJALA, PUJALA...!!!  
  
Rukawa: Yo acepto encantado (y ya de paso veo a Draco y juego con él)  
  
Bad Girl: HEY GUAPO!!! QUITATE ESA IDEA DE LA CABEZA!!!  
  
Rukawa: Deja de leer mi mente!!! COTILLON!!!  
  
Bad Girl: *con una bolsa de cotillon del año nuevo* Te refieres a esto?  
  
Rukawa: *se cae* No se que hacer contigo...  
  
Vicky: *borracho* WAAAAAAH!!! SOY UN SALIDO!!! NADIE PUEDE CONMIGO!!! REMUUUUUUUUS!!! VICKY ESTA AQUI DISPONIBLE!!!  
  
(15 minutos mas tarde)  
  
Vindy: *ocupado con los gemelos* Y dices que... Aaaaaaah... Rukawa y Vicky... Aaaay... Van a jugar tambien? Lo de Vicky extraña (y asusta)  
  
Bad Girl: PERO SI ESTA TOTALMENTE BORRACHO!!! FIJATE!!! SI HASTA SE HA VIOLADO A RUKAWA!!!  
  
Rukawa: Pobre de mi (a que doy pena)  
  
Vicky: *uniendose a Harry y Draco*  
  
Harry: Draco!!! Me duele!!! Vicky esta loco!!! (Demasiado sexo con Remus y Sirius le afecta... Como se nota... Parecen animales en la cama)  
  
Draco: Jo, pesais mucho (por encima soy el que estoy debajo -_-')  
  
TaM: *omnipresente y saliendo de la nada* Quien va ha ser mi pareja en el lemon?  
  
Todos: *mirando a Bad Girl*   
  
Bad Girl: Y UN CUERNO!!! POR QUE ESTE LIBRE NO QUIERE DECIR QUE VAYA A HACER ALGO CON TAM!!!   
  
Aragorn: *otro omnipresente*   
  
TaM: Una mierda voy a quedarme con Bad Girl!!! ARAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORN!!! VEN PA´CA!!!  
  
Aragorn: *agachando la cabeza hacia el punto mas privado de TaM* Asi?  
  
TaM: Ahhh... Aaah... ASI!!!!!  
  
(En otro lado...)  
  
Ron: Estoy aburrido...  
  
Hermione: Voy a contarte un chiste ¿En que se parece el grupo Mecano a Harry?  
  
Ron: No lo se... ¿En que?  
  
Hermione: En que el grupo Mecano tiene a Ana Torroja y Harry tiene el Ano To´rojo.  
  
Ron: ¬ ¬'  
  
Hermione: ¿A que es weno el chiste?  
  
(De vuelta a lo que estabamos)  
  
Bad Girl: *Chupandole todo el cuerpo a Draco* A que te gusta asi cariño?  
  
Draco: Aaaaaaaaaaah!!! Ta bien!!! Pero te huele el aliento!!!  
  
Bad Girl: Calla o te mato!!!  
  
Harry: *amargado*   
  
Vindy: Bad Girl es muy malo... Le ha dejado a Harry sin Draco ^_^ '  
  
Fred: CADENA!!! CADENA!!! CADENA!!!  
  
George: ESO!!! CADENA!!! CADENA!!!  
  
Aragorn: *Apretando a TaM fuertemente en el acto* Te apetece hacer una cadena?  
  
TaM: Sera divertido!!!!  
  
Bad Girl: Yo detras de Draco!!!  
  
Draco: Yo detras de Harry!!!  
  
Harry: Yo detras de...!!! Y yo de quien voy a estar detras?!  
  
Rukawa: DE MI!!! DE MI!!!  
  
Vicky: *todavia con borrachera* NO!!! YO!!! ASI PUEDO ESTAR DETRAS DE RUKAWA!!!  
  
Rukawa: Y ENTONCES YO DE QUIEN?!  
  
George: De mi ^_~  
  
Rukawa: *Blush* Vale!!!  
  
Vicky: Entonces yo delante de George y detras de Fred...  
  
(Todos se ponen en una cadena de este orden: Bad Girl, Draco, Harry, Vicky, Rukawa, George, Vindy, Fred, Aragorn y TaM)  
  
Remus: Tengo que registrar este sitio...  
  
Todos: *blush* REMUS!!!  
  
Remus: *blush* o_O -!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jajajajajajaja!!! Hora de las preguntas!!! ¿Como reaccionará Remus ante la "cadena"?¿Se le quitara la borrachera a Vicky?¿De donde creeis que ha salido Aragorn?¿Y Rukawa?¿Algun Bad Girl conseguira ganarse el corazon de Draco (o su cuerpo pá él solo)?¿Donde creeis que esta Sirius?¿Y Snape?¿Que creeis que hará Lucius?¿Que pasará si se entera toda la escuela de la increible orgia que habia en esa sala?¿De donde creeis que habia salido el sillon donde estaba Rukawa?¿Como creeis que terminara la orgia?. Contestad a eso y dadme una opinion de este capitulo. Espero que os guste Rukawa y tambien se lo dedico a la verdadera Rukawa (que me dio un review deseando ser un Malfoy y se lo he concedido). Cada vez hay mas Malfoys que el mundo pueda tener (y soportar). Recordad, contestad preguntas, dad comentario y R/R... Otra cosa, dadme una opinion del chiste y que Bad Girl, TaM, Rukawa y Vicky no me maten por este capitulo super-salido... Asi qeu bajad las hachas!!!  
  
Suguru Shuichi, por el yaoi, el slash y por Jorge y Miguel Romera Lopez ^_^ 


	6. Cuando los Malfoys se peinaron bien y Ba...

Titulo: La hermana de Draco  
  
Capitulo: Cuando los Malfoys se peinaron bien (y Bad Girl estaba delante)  
  
Rating: NC-17 o R (La cadena sorpresa)  
  
Dedicatoria: A todos los lectores, a los de Fanfiction.net, a TaM, a Bad Girl Malfoy (voy a darte una sorpresa), a Vicky Kaede (que le di una borrachera el pasado capi), a Rukawa-san (no te preocupes por Vicky ^_^ '), a Julius Potter (Jejeje, tu seras la proxima victima), a mi prima Jara, a Toma-chan, a mi perro Funky y a los de Gritos.com (en especial a Miki Kaoru)  
  
Nota del siglo: He hecho un fic original llamado "Tattoo". Espero que lo leais tambien. Es un yaoi de humor y romanticismo (con escenas picantes) sobre un instituto de chicos (si, solo machos, de momento no he puesto ningun personaje femenino, me aburren)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anteriormente en el fic...  
  
Remus: Tengo que registrar este sitio...  
  
Todos: *blush* REMUS!!!  
  
Remus: *blush* o_O -!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Esto sigue aqui...  
  
Vicky: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Remus!!!  
  
Remus: ^_^ '  
  
(Vicky se quita bestialmente de la cadena y se lanza encima de Remus)  
  
Remus: *blush* Espera!!! Vicky!!! Yo estoy con Sirius y ademas eres muy joven!!! *toca el trasero desnudo de Vicky* Pero tienes un trasero blandito e impresionante... ¿No os importará que me apunte?  
  
Vicky: Por mi de acuerdo!!!  
  
Vindy: Mira que cara pone Vicky, parece ser que ya se le ha quitado la borrachera.  
  
Fred: Remus es mejor que una pastilla contra la resaca  
  
(Se oyen ruidos de fondo de discusiones)  
  
Jeru: Blah!!! Blah!!! Legolas!!! Has perdido el sofa!!!Blah Blah!!! Ahora como vamos a acostarnos juntos!!! BLah!!! Blah!!! Sofa!!! Sexo!!! Legolas!!! Blah!!!  
  
Vindy, TaM, Vicky, Rukawa, Bad Girl y Draco: JERU MALFOY!!!!  
  
Legolas: Y Legolas Greenleaf, casa Slitherin porque va ha conjunto con mi pelo y mi especie (verde y plateado)  
  
Jeru: Primos!!! Por fin os encuentro!!! Este amable rubiales me ha ayudado a adaptarme en Hogwarts...  
  
Rukawa: *pensando* Si, si... Ya, ya... Ha adaptarse en la cama...  
  
Jeru: Rukawa, que puedo leer mentes...  
  
Rukawa: *pensando* DOH!!!  
  
Julius: Pasa algo?  
  
TaM: JULIUS MALFOY!!!  
  
Draco: Que pasa!!! Habeis invitado a toda la familia!!!  
  
Julius: Bufff... Y los que quedan por venir...  
  
Draco: Doh!  
  
Jeru: Cambiando de tema... ¿Estabais haciendo una orgia?  
  
Vindy: Hostis!!! Como lo sabias?!  
  
Jeru: A menos que en Hogwarts os dejen ir en cueros...  
  
Vindy: Doh!  
  
TaM: Y tu que?!  
  
Jeru: Yo con mi Lego ^_^  
  
Harry: Draco, tienes muchos familiares...  
  
Draco: En vez de familia, parecemos prostitutos de un homo-club de rubios...  
  
Vindy: *mirada asesina* ¿Yo un prostituto?  
  
Draco: Ups...   
  
Vindy: Como se nota que te has criado en un "mariposario"  
  
Bad Girl: *Ya tenia que salir ¿no?* Deja a mi Draco!!! Que lo dejes!!! *Bad Girl abraza fuertemente a Draco*  
  
Draco: Hey!!! Me ahogas!!! AAAAAAAAHGGGG!!!  
  
Vindy: Lo tienes muy mimado... ¬ ¬'  
  
Bad Girl: TU!!!  
  
Rukawa: Y Vicky?  
  
(En el otro lado)  
  
Vicky: Remus!!! SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
Remus: Como se nota que lo estoy haciendo con un joven!!! Que vitalidad!!! Menudo muchacho!!!  
  
TaM: Como se nota que todavia tiene resaca ¬ ¬'  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
(Habitacion de Remus, 10:30 de la mañana, sabado)  
  
Vicky: *despertandose y recuperandose de la resaca* Errrr... Mmmmm... ¿Ande toi yo?  
  
Remus: Ya te has despertado?  
  
Vicky: *blusssssssssh* Kya!!! Remus!!! Lo siento!!! *pensando* Estoy desnudo y Remus tambien y estoy en su cama... Aparte me duele el trasero... Entonces no estoy soñando... Eso quiere decir... *voz alta* QUE ME TIRADO A REMUS MIENTRAS ESTABA BORRACHO!!!  
  
Remus: Y a Rukawa ^_^  
  
Vicky: Tambien? ·_·  
  
Remus: Menuda vitalidad, mientras te movias pensaba que me iba a romper... Pero eso esta bien, Sirius es mas bestia y él siempre es el dominante (por eso siempre tengo un dolor impresionante de trasero)  
  
Vicky: Vaya, dos personas violadas en un dia...  
  
Remus: Tres contando con Draco  
  
Vicky: No jodas!!! A Draco tambien?!  
  
Remus: (ahora que lo pienso, todos se violaron a Draco)  
  
Vicky: Bueno Remus... No quiero molestarte...  
  
Remus: No te preocupes, no nos has molestado  
  
Vicky: Nos?!  
  
Sirius: Que te creias? Que eras el unico que violaba a la gente?  
  
Vicky: Kyaa!!! Sirius y Remus (Remus no cuenta, fui yo quien lo viole) me han violado!!!  
  
Remus: Vicky... Estabas ayer en una orgia con tus primos, con Harry, los gemelos, Aragorn, Legolas y nosotros dos ­^_^ '  
  
Sirius: Al final cuando nadie se dio cuenta (cuando Bad Girl intentaba tener relaciones sexuales solamente con Draco) te cogimos y te llevamos aqui y tuvimos nuestra propia orgia...  
  
Vicky: En ese caso... REPITAMOS LA EXPERIENCIA SIN RESACAS!!!!  
  
Remus y Sirius: *se caen*  
  
(Cuarto de Bad Girl, 11:00, Rukawa entrando sigilosamente con el pelo bien peinado)  
  
Rukawa: Voy a cogerle el libro de pociones que tiene la foto de Snape en cueros...  
  
Bad Girl se despierta...  
  
Rukawa: Doh!  
  
Bad Girl: DRACO!!!  
  
Rukawa: EINS?! O_o -¡¿...?!  
  
Bad Girl: Draco!!! Sabia que me querias!!! (en sentido de que querias algo conmigo)  
  
Rukawa: Bad Girl, yo soy...  
  
(Demasiado tarde, Bad Girl ya se ha lanzado encima de Rukawa, lo ha desvestido y se lo ha llevado a la cama)  
  
Rukawa: *sufriendo el acoso de Bad Girl* Aaaaaah... Bad Girl... Que yo soy... Ru... Ka... Wa... Aaaah... Bad Girl... Que me voy a co... BAD GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRL!!!!  
  
Bad Girl: Tranquilo Draco, estoy contigo...  
  
(media hora mas tarde)  
  
Rukawa: Z z z z z z z z z...  
  
Bad Girl: Pobrecillo, ya se ha dormido... Parece ser que le gusto (YEY!!!!)  
  
(Cuarto de Harry, 11:30, Los dos metidos en la cama)  
  
Draco: Harry... Mira que jugar al lemon ayer... Me duele todo... Cuando Vicky se quito de la cadena y todo el mundo se me cayó encima -_-'  
  
Harry: Solo eso?  
  
Draco: Aparte me ha acosado todo el mundo (incluso mi propio hermano)  
  
Harry: Jejeje ^_^ '  
  
Draco: Vindy!!! Quien se ha creido que soy?! Yuki Eiri y Tatsuha?!  
  
Harry: Lo raro es que no ha vuelto a por mas...  
  
Draco: VINDY?! O o'  
  
Harry: No, Bad Girl...  
  
Draco: Espero que no venga (por el bien de mi ojete -_-')  
  
(Cerca del despacho de Snape, 11:45, Vindy y Julius hablando a solas)  
  
Julius: Parece ser que Lucius tenga pensado hacer el mayor combate que hay en la historia Malfoy...  
  
Vindy: No se atrevera, yo estoy aqui  
  
Julius: Cuenta conmigo para todo...  
  
(Julius mira fijamente a Vindy)  
  
Julius: *blush* Sabes que? Has cambiado mucho des la ultima vez, tu pelo es mas corto... Y tus ojos mas achinados y monos y...  
  
(Julius no lo puede evitar y besa a Vindy, tumbandolo suavemente en el suelo)  
  
Julius: Vindy... Es que...  
  
Snape: Ejem!!!  
  
Julius: *blushhhhhhhhh* DOH!!!!!  
  
Snape: Vaya con "las dos" estudiantes salidas...  
  
Vindy: Snape!!!  
  
Snape: Parece ser que cada dia hay mas rubios en Hogwarts...  
  
Julius: Carajo...  
  
Vindy: No es lo que parece Snape...  
  
Snape: Si, si y yo soy rubio en verdad  
  
Vindy: Snape!!! Revelaste tu secreto!!!  
  
Snape: Mierda, es verdad. He dicho que en verdad soy rubio.  
  
Julius: Tu eres rubio?!  
  
Vindy: Si lo supiera Bad Girl, creeria que es un Draco en version gigante -_-'  
  
Snape: Vosotros no digais ná o os las vereis con el señor "os-voy-a-quitar-todos-los-puntos-de-vuestra-casa-por-idiotas"  
  
Vindy: SI SEÑOR!!!  
  
Snape: Otra cosa, Vindy, esa falda hace resaltar tu bonita figura  
  
Julius: Pelota, pelota  
  
Snape: Pavo, pavo  
  
Vindy: ¬ ¬'  
  
(Alguna parte secreta que nadie sabe, 12:15, Jeru y Legolas)  
  
Jeru: Legolas, te gusto ayer la orgia?  
  
Legolas: Estuvo bien (ese Aragorn era un maestro, habra estudiado kamasutra profesional?)  
  
Jeru: Lo mejor de todo era estar entre Harry y Draco (en sentido de cadena)  
  
Legolas: Hablando de eso, tu que crees que tiene planeado Vindy?  
  
Jeru: No se, pero parece ser que Lucius quiere su cabeza en una bandeja lista para servir...  
  
Legolas: Solo eso?  
  
Jeru: La verdad es que quiere las cabezas de los jovenes malfoys en bandejas listas para servir, pero quiere la de Vincent en especial...  
  
Legolas: Que mala leche, no?  
  
Jeru: Asi es Lucius...  
  
Legolas: Yo no lo permitire  
  
Jeru: Sabia que me apreciabas  
  
Legolas: Bueno, de momento, que desayunamos?  
  
Jeru: A mi me apetece desayunarte  
  
Legolas: Como tu quieras ^_^  
  
Jeru: *drool* Me encanta tu sonrisa y tu pelo rubio y largo!!!  
  
Legolas: ^_^ ' Jejejeje...  
  
(Sala de reuniones de los nuevos merodeadores, 12:30, Tam y Aragorn tienen una conversacion)  
  
TaM: Aragorn, de verdad solo te intereso yo?  
  
Aragorn: *grud* Claro que si ^_^ '  
  
TaM: Pues porque solo querias tener sexo con Legolas  
  
Aragorn: *grud* Errrrrrrrrrrrr...  
  
TaM: *lagrimitas* Lo sabia... Te gusta el Legolas... Eres muy malo... BUAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Aragorn: Espera TaM!!! Me interesas tu mas!!! Por que no hacemos una orgia entre los tres y contentos?! TAAAAM!!!!  
  
(Bad Girl medio dormida en un vestuario con los Malfoy (menos Draco) peinandose)  
  
Bad Girl: Hostis!!! Un Draco con pelo largo!!! Otro Draco alto!!! Un Draco con los ojos achinados!!! Otro Draco pequeño!!! Un Draco con coleta!!! Y otro con pelo largo y para atras!!!  
  
Vindy, TaM, Vicky, Rukawa, Jeru y Julius: DRACOS?! O_o -¡¿...?!  
  
(Bad Girl abraza a todos y empieza a meterles mano a todos)  
  
TaM: Hey!!! Alli no!!!  
  
Rukawa: A mi me violo esta mañana creyendo que era Draco -_-'  
  
TaM: *grud*  
  
Vicky: Ay!!! Mi trasero!!! Ya tuve bastante con Remus y Sirius!!!  
  
Rukawa: *blush* QUE?! SERAS!!!!  
  
Jeru: Hostis, no me digas que te gusta Vicky...  
  
Rukawa: *blush* calla, calla...  
  
Julius: Bad Girl!!! No te me tires asi!!! Que bestia!!!  
  
Bad Girl: Ven acá Draco de pelo largo con pinta de Hiro!!!^_^  
  
TaM: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! AYUDADME!!!  
  
Bad Girl: Ven Draco con coleta!!!  
  
Vindy: No mas acosos, no mas acosos...  
  
(Aparecen Fred y George y atan a Bad Girl)  
  
Fred: Buff, menudo peligro...  
  
George: Ni que lo digas...  
  
Fred: Por que no lo castramos y punto?  
  
Vindy: No os da pena?! Si es de mi propia familia!!!  
  
George: Lo siento.  
  
TaM: Por muy familia nuestra que sea, es un dolor de trasero... -_-'  
  
Rukawa: Dimelo a mi -_-'  
  
Draco: Pero que ha pasado aqui?!  
  
Harry: o_O  
  
Vindy: Esto es la escena del intento de violacion de Bad Girl hacia toda la familia, parece ser que es adicto a ti y necesita tenerte en la cama para calmarlo...  
  
Julius: Eso Draco, quita su sed de sexo  
  
Draco: Insinuas que le pida a Bad Girl que se acueste conmigo?!  
  
Julius: Si  
  
Draco: Ni hablar!!!  
  
Vicky: Vamos Draco, es por el bien de tu familia (en especial el de nuestros traseros blancos)  
  
Draco: EGOCENTRICOS DE MIERDA!!!!  
  
Jeru: Joder Draco!!! A que te metemos nosotros en una habitacion cerrada con Bad Girl?!  
  
Draco: No os atrevereis...  
  
Harry: Dejad a mi Draco!!! El es mio!!! (y su trasero tambien!!!)  
  
Harry se lleva a Draco corriendo...  
  
Jeru: YA TE PILLARE!!! YA TE PILLARE!!!  
  
Bad Girl: Dracos!!! Muchos Dracos para mi solo!!! *drools*  
  
Vicky: Mierde... Sigue delirando...  
  
TaM: Hagamos una cosa. Quien es mas bajito? Por la estatura de Draco  
  
Vindy, Vicky, Julius y Jeru: *mirando a Rukawa*  
  
Rukawa: AH NO!!! ESO SI QUE NO!!!  
  
Los primos Malfoy meten a Rukawa con Bad Girl en una habitacion...  
  
Rukawa: TRAIDOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!  
  
Vicky: Esto me duele mas que a ti *snif*  
  
TaM: Y luego dices que no quieres pairing con Rukawa  
  
Vicky: *blush* DEJALO YA!!!  
  
Vindy: All the thing he said, all the things he said!!!  
  
Jeru: La letra no es asi...  
  
Vindy: Y que?! Me gusta mas asi!!!  
  
Julius: Pobre Rukawa, lo siento por el (y por su trasero)  
  
Draco: Que pasa con Rukawa?  
  
Jeru: Que lo han disfrazado de ti y lo han metido con Bad Girl en una habitacion...  
  
Harry: Ouch... Me duele el trasero hasta a mi solo de pensarlo...  
  
(Se oyen gritos en un cuarto cercano como de matanza)  
  
Vindy: Hostis, estan matando a alguien   
  
Fred y George: HORA DE INVESTIGAR!!!  
  
(Todos corren a la supuesta habitacion)  
  
Vindy, Fred y George: QUEDAIS ARRESTADOS POR MATANZA!!!  
  
(Tipica escena de sexo duro en una mesa con Remus de Uke y Sirius de Seme)  
  
Remus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! SIRIUS!!! SIRIUS!!! MAS FUERTE!!! QUIERO SENTIRTE PROFUNDAMENTE!!! DAME MAAS!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Sirius: *Sudando* YA TE DARE YO FUERTE!!! AAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Todos: O_o -¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!  
  
Remus: Hola chicos ^_^ '  
  
Jeru: Uhg... Como se sentira hacer eso con Sirius y Remus?!  
  
Vicky: Errrrrrrrrr... Dile eso a mi trasero  
  
Todos: COMO?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jajajaja!!! Que?! Os gusta?! Como creeis que acabaran reaccionando ante la confesion de Vicky? Y ante la escenita de Remus y Sirius? Como reaccionaran Remus y Sirius? Que pasara con Rukawa y Bad Girl? Que pasara si descubre Hogwarts la homosexualidad de casi todo el staff? Que pasara con Legolas y Aragorn? Y si Aragorn se queda con Legolas, que pasara con TaM? Y con Jeru? Y con Julius? Y que pasaria si se enterara todo Hogwarts de que Snape es rubio en verdad, tan rubio como un Malfoy?. De momento es un episodio alternatico que no tiene nada que ver con el tema del fantasma, pero weno (con tal de que vosotr@s os divertais). Hacedme un favor, leed mi fic llamado "Tattoo" y el nuevo de TaM (mierda, ahora no caigo en el nombre, pero weno, de todas forma leed todos que estan muy bien). Ultimamente mi madre coge mucho mi ordenador (adiccion a a chats) y no me deja ni tocarlo. A partir del dia 20 de Febrero ya no habra retrasos. Creeis que me paso con las escenas sexuales? Bueno, si os molesta puedo puedo poner menos escenas ^_^ '. Bueno, eso depende de vostros. Dadme un comentario, respuestas a lo que creeis que va a ocurrir (para eso estan las preguntas). Hacedme caso por la gloria de mi marden.  
  
Suguru Shuichi, por el yaoi, el slash y "Tattoo" mi otro fic (que se ha vuelto en uno de mis favoritos) 


	7. Los 4 vampiros no tan vampiros

Titulo: La hermana de Draco  
  
Capitulo: Los 4 vampiros (no tan vampiros)  
  
Rating: NC-17 o R (Sigo con el rollo de que algun me mataran por esto)  
  
Dedicatoria: A todos los lectores, a los de Fanfiction.net, a TaM, a Bad Girl Malfoy, a Vicky Kaede, al novio de Vicky (amante del anime), a Rukawa-san, a Julius Potter (Sigo pensando que tu seras el proximo ¬¬'), a Hatori, a su uke Jun Koshinae, a JeiFarfy (redactora de la yaoitype), a Sarahi, a Pritty Witchi Miguelichi, a mi perro Funky, a Christina Aguilera (por su hermoso videoclip), a la Tienda de animales Ozuma, al templo del yaoi y los bishonen, a Gackt, a RenRen, a Kotani Kinya y a todas las personas que estan depresivas porque creen que no encuentran su lugar en el mundo.  
  
Nota del siglo: Yey!!! Me libre de mi madre!!! Ahora ella ya no volvera a apoderarse del ordenador (bueno, no del todo...) y ya podre escribir tranquilamente fics y sus capis. Acabo de ver una peli yaoi muy angst que se llama "Kaze to Ki no Uta". Dios mio, que lastima de peli, casi lloro y todo. Podeis pillarla en www.amoryaoi.com si teneis agallas de llorar.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el ultimo capi...  
  
(Se oyen gritos en un cuarto cercano como de matanza)  
  
Vindy: Hostis, estan matando a alguien   
  
Fred y George: HORA DE INVESTIGAR!!!  
  
(Todos corren a la supuesta habitacion)  
  
Vindy, Fred y George: QUEDAIS ARRESTADOS POR MATANZA!!!  
  
(Tipica escena de sexo duro en una mesa con Remus de Uke y Sirius de Seme)  
  
Remus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! SIRIUS!!! SIRIUS!!! MAS FUERTE!!! QUIERO SENTIRTE PROFUNDAMENTE!!! DAME MAAS!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Sirius: *Sudando* YA TE DARE YO FUERTE!!! AAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Todos: O_o -¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!  
  
Remus: Hola chicos ^_^ '  
  
Jeru: Uhg... Como se sentira hacer eso con Sirius y Remus?!  
  
Vicky: Errrrrrrrrr... Dile eso a mi trasero  
  
Todos: COMO?!  
  
La histeria, digo, historia continua...  
  
Vindy: A que te refieres con eso de "Dile eso a mi trasero"?!  
  
Vicky: Lo que oyes...  
  
Vindy: No habras sido capaz de...?! Tu... Remus... Sirius...!!!  
  
Vicky: *snif* Chii...  
  
Vindy: WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! VICKY LE GUSTAN MUY MAYORES!!!  
  
Jeru: Si le gustan muy mayores... Eso quiere decir que... Quiza tu y Snape...  
  
Vicky: HEY!!! ESO YA NO!!!  
  
Fred y George: Eso demuestra de que nadie quiere a Snape...  
  
(en otra parte del mundo...)  
  
Yuki Ueda: A mi me encanta el malo rubillo de Slitherin, Draco Malfoy, lo conoces?  
  
Fan de Snape: *ojos brillantes y emocionados* Pues a mi me encanta Snape, con el pelo negro y grasiento...  
  
Yuki Ueda: o_O'  
  
(Volviendo a la historia)  
  
Sirius: Que pasa Kaede? No te gusto?  
  
Vicky: Si te digo la verdad lo repetiria, aunque apenas me acuerde...  
  
TaM: Tu puedes resistir tanta fuerza y presion en tu trasero?!  
  
Vindy: *tipica caida friki* Ole los toros!!!  
  
Julius: Maldita la hora... Digo, Maldita la noche de la cadena!!!  
  
*Tiembla la tierra*  
  
*Algo pasa rapidamente delante de la habitacion*  
  
TaM: *Asombrado* Que ha sido eso?  
  
Vindy: Bad Girl con Rukawa corriendo... Rukawa parecia exahusto...  
  
Vicky: Rukawa-chan...  
  
*Vicky procesa*  
  
Vicky: Quiero salvarle!!!  
  
Jeru: Estas loco?! Bad Girl te violaria!!!  
  
*Vicky desaparecio*  
  
Jeru: ODIO CUANDO LA GENTE NO ME ESCUCHA!!!  
  
*En la habitacion 69*  
  
Vicky: ALTO!!!  
  
Snape: *Recien salido de la ducha* Cojonnes!!!  
  
Vicky: Y tu quien eres?   
  
Snape: *Se cae* Soy tu tio Snape!!!!  
  
Vicky: Imposible!!! Snape esta mugriento y podrido y semejante tio weno como tu no puede ser Snape!!!  
  
Snape: Te jodes, si lo soy...  
  
Vicky: *Mirando abajo* Y con semejante tamaño vas a ser tu Snape?!  
  
Snape: Porque me mida 25 cm. no quiere decir que no sea Snape, y aparte, cuando me la viste?  
  
Vicky: Mierda!!! No cai en eso!!!  
  
Snape: Ya no tienes cartas para decir que no soy Snape. Eh, pringao?  
  
Vicky: *Pensando* Le salto o no le salto... Le salto o no le salto...  
  
Snape: Atrapado en un lio mental?  
  
Vicky: De todas formas, has visto a Bad Girl y a Rukawa corriendo?  
  
Snape: Hace un momento pasaron por aqui y creo que se fueron por ese pasillo...  
  
Vicky: Gracias y... Bonito tamaño, tio Snapey ^_~  
  
Snape: *pensamientos sucios* Wah!!! No soy un pedofilo!!! No lo soy!!!  
  
*Vicky sigue corriendo por el pasillo*  
  
*Algo se cae del techo*  
  
RenRen: Ouch!!! Kotani!!! De quien fue la idea de que durmieramos en el techo?!  
  
Kotani: De Gackt -_-'  
  
Gackt: Basta ya!!!   
  
Vicky: Ostras, tios wenos en el techo *pensando* It´s raining men, aleluyah, It´s raining men, Yey Yeah!!!  
  
Gakuto: La madre que os pario!!! Menudo escandalo!!!  
  
Vicky: Oye... Que sois vosotros?  
  
Gakuto: Vampiros... Por?  
  
Vicky: Con la cortina abierta reluciendo el sol vais a ser vampiros?  
  
Kotani: Lo que pasa es que lo unico que tenemos de vampiros es que tenemos inmortalidad, podemos volar, convertirnos en murcielagos, bebemos sangre una vez al mes y necesitamos sexo con varones para sobrevivir *pensando* Watashi wa Genki!!!  
  
RenRen: Y yo vendo DVD´s de yaoi a buen precio!!! Y subtitulados al españooooooooooooooooooooool!!!  
  
Gackt: -_-' No cambiara nunca...  
  
Vicky: *pensando* Jo, yo quiero uno...  
  
TaM: Oye!!! Le he encontrado!!! a Rukawa!!!   
  
Vicky: Ande estaba? Te pillo Bad Girl?  
  
TaM: Pues... ^_^ '  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Bad Girl: A mi Draco nadie me lo quita, eh?!  
  
TaM: *Con una botella de vino detras* Vamos... podemos llegar a un acuerdo *pensando* Y si no se puede le meto un botellazo...  
  
Bad Girl: A mi no me vaciles, eh?! A mi Draco nadie me lo quita, eh?!  
  
TaM: Pues si no hay mas remedio...  
  
*TaM coge la botella y...*  
  
*... Se la mete en la boca a Bad Girl*  
  
TaM: TOMA BORRACHERA QUE VAS A PILLAR!!!  
  
Bad Girl: *borracho total* Uuuuuuuuh... Veo estrellitas... Y Dracos desnudos por todos lados...  
  
TaM: Haber que hago ahora... AH SI!!! Agarrar a Rukawa y salir a toda prisa de aqui!!!  
  
*Fin del Flashback*  
  
Vicky: Mi Rukawa... Por fin te tengo en mis brazos!!!  
  
TaM: *pensando* Ahora que lo pienso... No se si al publico de Fanfiction le gusta los fics al estilo novela Venezolana...  
  
*En el otro lado del ordenador*  
  
Flavio: Hey!!! Que sepas que hay gente de Venezuela leyendo!!!  
  
*En otro ordenador*  
  
Hatori: Hey!!! Que se sepa que a nosotros nos gusta tambien el romanticismo!!!  
  
Jun: He traido lubricante cariño ^_~  
  
Hatori: Por eso hago romanticamente el amor con mi uke!!!  
  
Jun: *Ojos brillantes* Hatori... Yo te amo... Tanto...  
  
Hatori: Y yo tambien te amo...  
  
*De vuelta con el fic*  
  
Gackt: Vaya, no sabia que habia homosexuales aqui...  
  
Kotani: Yuri?  
  
Gackt: Baka!!! No es evidente? Son hombres!!!   
  
TaM: Si!!! Vosotros gritadlo mas y asi se entera todo el mundo!!!  
  
Gackt: Lo siento, pero pienso que ir con la silicona cayendo...  
  
TaM: Dammit!  
  
Vindy, Fred y George: BRIGADA GENKI ADELANTE!!!!  
  
Kotani: Hey!!! Qu el unico Genki aqui soy yo!!!  
  
Vindy: ;p  
  
Kotani: *blush* Hola guapo travesti...  
  
Fred y George: o O -!!! Eins?!  
  
TaM: Hablando de sexo en grupos, donde esta Kaede y Rukawa?  
  
*En otro lado*  
  
Rukawa: Por favor... Hazlo suavemente... Bad Girl me fastidio el trasero...  
  
Vicky: Dolorus Dissaperaite  
  
*Rukawa se siente mejor*  
  
Rukawa: Ya no me duele...  
  
Vicky: Placerus Lubricate...  
  
*Rukawa se auto-lubrica*  
  
Rukawa: Gracias...  
  
*Vicky empieza a penetrar suavemente y a moverse*  
  
Rukawa: Ah... Ah... Vicky... Vicky!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Vicky: Te duele?  
  
Rukawa: Sabiendo que estas a mi lado, no...  
  
Vicky: Me alegro...  
  
*De vuelta con los vampiros*  
  
Gackt: Yo soy Gackt, vampiro sexy y salido  
  
Kotani: Watashi wa Genki Kotani!!!  
  
RenRen: Yo soy Ren Aoba!!! Pero llamadme RenRen!!!  
  
Gackt: *con un cartelito* RenRen esta un millon de veces mas pervertido que yo ¬¬'  
  
Gakuto: Yo soy Gakuto, aqui mando yo y Gackt es mi uke!!!  
  
Suguruchi: Y yo soy Suguruchi!!! El seme por excelencia y multi-sabor, pero que sepais que mi nombre es Suguru Shuichi, pero los ukes me llaman Suguruchi!!!  
  
Gakuto: Tu no pintas nada aqui ¬¬'  
  
Suguruchi: Solo queria hacerme propanga de mi mismo, adios!!!  
  
*Suguruchi desaparece de la nada*  
  
Gakuto: *pensando* Autor egocentrico... ¬¬'  
  
Julius: Hola!!! He venido justo cuando me entere de que Rukawa estaba a salvo...  
  
TaM: Lo siento, pero ahora Rukawa esta con "alguien" haciendo "algo" en "algun sitio"  
  
Julius: Me dejas adivinar lo que esta haciendo...  
  
TaM: NO!  
  
Julius: Esta con Vicky haciendo el amor en alguna cama...  
  
TaM: Necesariamente tenia que ser una cama? ¬¬'  
  
Julius: Hombre, podian hacerlo en una mesa, en un lavabo, en un calentador...  
  
TaM: Quita eso del calentador, ya que eso es imposible...  
  
Julius: No se... Todo es posible... (en un fic)  
  
TaM: Sabes que? He dejado a Aragorn, porque el me he dejado por Legolas...  
  
Julius: Ah si?, no lo sabia...   
  
TaM: ...  
  
Julius: Eso quiere decir que estas libre, no?  
  
TaM: ...Parece ser que si...  
  
Julius: Pues...  
  
*Julius agarra la mano de TaM*  
  
TaM: *sorprendido*   
  
Julius: ^_^  
  
TaM: *blush*  
  
*Los dos se acercan y se besan*  
  
Vindy: Si al final va ha ser que yo tengo predicciones...  
  
Fred: Tu sabias que ocurriria esto?  
  
Vindy: Parece ser que ya me lo temia...  
  
George: Vaya...  
  
Kotani: KAWAII!!!  
  
Jeru: %$%#@##~!!!! GRRRRRRRR!!! MI LEGOLAS SE HA IDO DE MI!!! CON ESE ARAGORN!!! %&$%&###~€!!!!   
  
Vindy: ¬¬'  
  
Jeru: Que insinuas con esa mirada?! %&%&##~€!!!  
  
Vindy: Que te vas a quedar mas solo que la una...  
  
Jeru: %&%$##@~€¬!!! Lo que me faltaba!!! QUE NO TUVIERA A NADIE!!! Y QUE ME QUEDE SIN PAREJA!!! MAS SOLO QUE LA UNA!!!  
  
Fred y George: Queda Bad Girl!!!  
  
*Jeru procesa lo que acaba de oir*  
  
Jeru: Es cierto...  
  
*Jeru sigue procesando*  
  
Jeru: Mmmmm...  
  
*Jeru termina de procesar*  
  
Jeru: Entonces...  
  
*La conclusion de Jeru*  
  
Jeru: BAD GIRL!!! HAZME TUYO!!! HAZME HOMBRE!!!  
  
Vindy: *pegandose en la frente* LO QUE ME FALTABA!!! QUE VAYA GRITANDO QUE ES UN HOMBRE!!!  
  
Draco: *besando a Harry y metiendole mano* HACED QUE ESE LOCO SE CALLE!!! NO VEIS QUE HAY GENTE OCUPADA?!  
  
Harry: Ignoralos... *smooch**kiss**drools**slurp*  
  
Vindy: *Se cae*  
  
Fred: Vindy-kun...  
  
George: Tas bien?  
  
Draco: Potter-sama...  
  
Harry: Grrrrr... Sabes que me da morbo que me llamen asi...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aleluya!!! Despues de estar un tiempo tirada como un trozo de basura porque mi madre me ocupo el ordenador... YA HE VUELTO!!! Parece ser que mi madre vuelve a trabajar!!!. Bueno, espero que asi tenga mas tiempo para escribir... Espero que os haya gustado y ahora como siempre, las preguntas. 1. De donde creeis que han salido los vampiros, no tan vampiros? 2. Que pensais del cambiazo de Snape despues de haberse duchado? 3. Que ocurrira con la relacion de Julius y TaM? 4. Creeis que Jeru va a conseguir a Bad Girl? 5. Creeis que Draco conseguira quedarse a solas con Harry algun dia? 6. Y Rukawa con Vicky? Creeis que con el parecido que tiene Rukawa con Draco hara que Vicky y el hagan sus cosas en paz? 7. Cual es vuestro vampiro preferido?. Me encanta poner preguntas a montones *cara malvada* Espero que no creais que os he abandonado. Dadme vuestros reviews por favor *cara de pena* y espero poder contactar con los que han hablado conmigo en el messenger ^_~. Hasta la proxima y como siempre, reviews y contestadme a mis preguntas.  
  
Suguru Shuichi, por el yaoi, el slash y la reina del pop 


End file.
